Not Our Happy Ending
by QueenOfGenies
Summary: Just sometimes I wish things would work out the way you want them to. *Contains Spoilers and Mature Content.*
1. Introduction

Hi, I'm Rika Fujiwatari and I'll be attending UA shortly as a recommendation.

First off, my quirk is elemental. Meaning I can control any element, but I only know how to use water, air and fire so far. I didn't inherit my quirk from my parents, who's quirks allow them to work in espionage situations. My parents met in UA actually.

Their names are Asuga Fujiwatari and Kage Fujiwatari. My mother's quirk is Darkness Manipulation. Meaning she can manipulate darkness, shadows and dark energy. She can create structures and weapons out of shadows. She can even teleport herself far distances with shadows. My father's quirk is Stealth. He has night vision, as well as heightened instincts and the ability to strategize and develop complex plans of action.

They both have years of training in many martial arts, including ninjutsu. Thus training me in the martial arts from a young age as well. They also trained me to know how to use weapons, made sure I mastered hand to hand combat and put me in gymnastics.

I think they hope that I follow them into espionage, but I'm kind of hoping to be able to be a part of rescue missions and help heal minor injuries with the help of my water abilities. I've mastered the art of waters healing abilities.

Growing up, I've had one best friend, his name is Shoto Todoroki. His mother has been best friends with my mother since they went to UA. They were even pregnant with Shoto and I at the same time, he's three days older than me. Shouto and I were inseparable. Our mothers use to joke about us being a future couple. Once Endeavor saw the potential of my quirk though, he convinced my parents on making us have an arranged marriage instead, and we aren't to know about it until we are eighteen. We use to train, play and have sleep overs while my parents were away on missions, but when Shoto's mother was hospitalized, I wasn't allowed over to his as much. My mother has never stopped visiting her.

I never knew the reason why at the time, until Shoto told me what had happened and I saw his burn. I even tried to heal it for him, but he wouldn't let me. Said that he wanted to keep it as a reminder of how much he loathed his father for what he put his mother through.

His father became harder on him in their training from then on. He would always manage to sneak off with me sometimes so we could catch up and chat, even though we went to the same school. I can't wait to see him at UA. Maybe this year I can finally tell him how I feel.


	2. USJ

It was our first day of UA. I walked to school with Todoroki and followed him to our classroom. I don't know how he wasn't as excited as I was to be here. The school was already a sensory over load for me, I wanted to see everything.

Once we reached class room 1-A, I followed Todoroki to the back of the room and took a seat next to him. There was only two other students in the classroom, a tall boy with glasses and a girl with black hair who was seated on the other side of Todoroki, she seemed busy reading. The tall guy with glasses came over and introduced himself as Iida Tenya to us. Todoroki nodded to the boy as I introduced us to Iida. " This is Shoto Todoroki and I'm Rika Fujiwatari. Nice to meet you." Tenya smiled at us and then headed to his seat, which was on the other side of the other girl in the room.

The door then slid open as a boy with blond spiky hair and red eyes entered the room with a glare. He took a seat in front of the girl who was reading and placed his feet on his desk. He was followed by a boy with red spiky hair who took a seat next to the blonde and infront of Todoroki. The blonde seemed to have irked Tenya by placing his feet on his desk.

I watched as more students joined our classroom. The blonde seemed to stop arguing with Tenya as a green haired boy entered the room. He seemed to turn really angry as he started to yell at the boy. The boy seemed nervous. I eyed Todoroki, how can he be so calm right now? This class is becoming worrisome to me. I feel like some of the students may need some extra help or something, they are slightly terrifying.

Not as terrifying as the giant yellow caterpillar that just entered the room. I reflectively grabbed Todoroki's hand under the desk and squeezed it was I watched the caterpillar with my eyes wide open. Todoroki looked at me from the corner of his eye and then looked towards the giant caterpillar. Turns out it was just our home room teacher. I quickly released my hand from Todoroki and placed it on my desk.

After our morning classes, I was starving. I was so happy to get to the cafeteria and get food. I sat at a table, across from Todoroki and ate in silence, until Tenya and a girl with rosy pink cheeks came and sat at our table. I watched the two of them talk as I ate my lunch. I learnt that her quirk allowed her to make things weightless, while Tenya's had to do with the engines on his legs.

I almost choked on my lunch when the girl looked down the table at Todoroki and I. "Are you to dating?" I cough roughly at her question as she caught me off gaurd. Todoroki rose a white brow at me as I chug down my drink. Once I finish coughing I answer the rosy cheek girl. " No...Just child hood friends ." I replied as I felt my face grow hot and I try to focus on my lunch once more.

The rest of the day ran smoothly. I was exhausted and it was only the first day. I stretched with a yawn before grabbing my case and following after Todoroki. Once we were out of earshot of our class I chatted with Him. "What did you think of your first day of UA?" He side way glanced at me. "I feel like some of our class is way to energetic." I giggle softly and nod. "That's putting it nicely."

We walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. I wonder what the rest of the year is going to be like. Once we make it to my house I pull Todoroki in to a big hug. "Thanks for walking me home, are you sure you don't want to come in for a bit? My parents are off on a mission." He shook his head and a pained look crossed his features. "Father wishes me home." I make a face and sigh lightly. "Well, I wish you all of the luck then." He smiles slightly at me. I watch as he leaves my house and we both call out to each other. "See you tomorrow."

I groan as I head to my bedroom and start on some of my homework. I can't believe we were given homework on the first day. I lose track of time as I worked on my first essay. I stretch and glance at my clock on my desk and it reads 6:25pm. I haven't even had dinner yet. I grab my math text book and head down to the kitchen. I put a pot of water on to boil for some pasta and start on my math assignment.

While I eat my pasta, I read over my essay and make sure my math answers are correct. Then I wash up my dishes before heading back to my room and packing my school bag for the next day.

I actually never realized how quiet my house is when my parents weren't home. It was quite lonely. I pushed that feeling aside and went to the bath room that was joined to my room and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I then changed into a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top.

I checked the clock again and it now read 9pm. I curled up in bed with one more yawn. This is the earliest I've gone to bed in a long time.

For the next few weeks, everything was the same, expcept this morning there was a lot more reporters than there was before. Todoroki's glare caused the reports to move out of our way so we could enter the school. Today we are going on our first school trip, sort of. It's still on the school grounds, but it simulates different natural disasters and helps teach us what to do in a rescue situation.

Our whole class was buzzing with excitement and couldn't wait to start today's training exercise. I wondered who my team would be and what scenario we would have.

Once we stepped in side of the USJ (Unforseen Simulation Joint) we were in awe. It was huge! There was six separate natural disaster simulators, ruins, mountain, landslide, conflagration, downpour and flood zones. We were greeted by Professor Thirteen, he looks like an astronaut to me.

Thirteen is in the middle of explaining how the training simulator works when our class is interrupted by was looks like a huge dark shadow, but there are people walking out of it. Our home room professor and professor thirteen jump in front of our class and try to call for back up, with no answer. "They must have someone that can jam our communications." Professor Aizawa mentioned to Thirteen.

Some of the other students seem to panic. The blonde with spiky hair seemed to be ready for a fight. I glanced at Todoroki and he seemed to be in high alert. I take in my surroundings, the entrance is right behind us. I go to tell someone to run to get help, but we were surrounded. The spiky blond guy went in to attack with his giant grenade, when the dark shadow sweeps up the whole class and septarted us.

Shoto and I end up in the landslide zone. Before I can even blink or figure out our surroundings, Todoroki already has all the enemies that were warped with us, frozen in place. I never realized how fast he had gotten over the years. This just proves to me that I need to always be on my guard.

I watch as Todoroki interrogates the villains, as well as keep a look out for another ambush. He comes over to me once he gets his answers. "Seems they are here to kill All Might, but these thugs are weak. So I believe they are a diversion." I glance at the frozen villains and back at Todoroki. "What's the plan then? Make our way back to the entrance or help our fellow students?" He looks at me as he thinks. "Our classmates should have no problem with these low class thugs. This would be good training for them. We should make our way back to Aizawa and Thirteen." I nod as I follow his lead, keeping an eye out for in coming danger.

Once we make it back to the main area, we notice All Might fighting a huge black creature with his brain sticking out. "What is that thing?" I ask. Todoroki ends up freezing it to help aid All Might, then looks at me. "Go help Mr. Aizawa." I nod and take off running towards our professor.

As I run to our Professor, I notice how bad his injuries are. He's with the short purple balls hair guy and the girl that resembles a frog. I'm really bad with names. The guy with the balls for hair seemed to blush and stammer as I approach them. I look over Mr. Aizawa's injuries. "Place him down slowly, I may be able to stop the bleeding and heal a few of his minor injuries." The frog girl nodded and lied him back down on the ground slowly. I knelt down beside him and assessed his wounds better. I then hovered my hands over his minor and bleeding wounds and concentrated on my water abilities. The other two watched in awe as his wounds slowly healed or closed up. "That should help him until he gets to the doctors."

I was so focused on helping Aizawa-sensei that I hadn't noticed the light blue haired villain sneaking up behind us. I only noticed when I felt like a gust of wind, causing me to look behind me to see the green haired kid, Deku I think his name is. I then notice that he's face to face with the villain that was going to attack us.

Todoroki creates an ice wall to shelter us from the up coming battle, as he makes his way over to our group. We help lift Aizawa on to Todoroki's back and then we make a run for the stairs that lead to the entrance. There were villians all over the stairs, blocking our way up. Then, back up slammed through the doors and jumped right into action. They cleared the way for us to run up the stairs.

Once up stairs, some of the other teachers took Mr. Aizawa from Todoroki and take him to get help. I collapse on my butt on the floor as I breath heavily. I probably over used my quirk and the adrenaline was now leaving my body. Todoroki looked down at me, with slight worry. He was about to say something but was cut off by Present Mic. "Are you the one that looked after some of Aizawa's wounds." I nodded at the teacher. "You'll be a fine healer someday young lady. The paramedics say that his injuries don't look as bad as they should have and that he should be back to his usual self in no time." I smiled at him, glad to hear the news.

Once everything was settled and the villians and creature were taken away, we were dismissed for the day. Most of the students cheered, while some of us were still slightly shaken from what had just happened.

Todoroki and I walked home in silence. My mind seemed to run a million miles a minute. The events replaying in my head, but one thought sticks out amongst all the others. I really don't want to stay home alone tonight. I stop walking and look down at my feet. Todoroki stops to look at me. "Are you alright, Rika?" I take a deep breath as I draw the courage to look up at the dual eyed boy. "Can you please stay the night?" My face grew hot as the words leave my mouth. "I.. I don't want to be home alone after today."

I think I'm imagining it, but I think Todoroki might be blushing. I sigh as I began to doubt he'll answer or reject me. I start to continue on walking, but I'm stopped by him grabbing my hand. My eyes dart to our hands as my heart starts racing and I look up at him. "I'll stay." I feel as my heart is about to break out of my chest as I smile brightly at him. "Thank you, Shoto!" He smiles slightly back at me. "We just have to stop at mine first to pick up stuff." I nod as we continue on our way to his house, neither of us letting go of each other's hand.

My mind stops thinking about the events of earlier and on to what I should make for dinner. Enji met us at the door and seemed to smile at us holding hand. Todoroki pulled his hand away from mine rather quickly as anger filled his eyes. I knew I didn't have to ask why. "I'm staying at Rika's after the incident at UA today." He told his father instead of asking. He headed off to his room to grab his stuff, leaving me to talk to his father.

He watched as he son left the room. Mixed emotions dance in his eyes before he turns his gaze towards me. "You two seem to be growing close. I'd suggest you staying here instead, but I know Shoto has made up his mind." I eye the man infront of me wearingly, not saying anything to him as I waited for Shoto to return. I didn't have to wait long, he returned with a duffle bag and his school case. He nodded to his father as we left his house.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in once we got out side. "That was nerve racking." Todoroki looked at me with a bit of worry. "He didn't say anything bad to you, did he?" I shook my head. "He didn't. I think he wishes we would stay at yours instead of being alone at mine. He thinks we are growing closer." I blush as I remember holding hands. "Are you okay? Your face is red." He places the back of his cool right hand to my forehead, making me get flustered. I wave my hands in front of me. "I'm fine." I smile at him to prove it and he moves his hand from my forehead.

When we reach at my house, I show Todoroki to his room. He use to sleep here a lot when we were younger. "This room doesn't look like it's changed at all." He said as he looked around. "My mom figured that you would probably use it again, so she wanted to leave it the same for you."

I left Todoroki to organize his stuff and headed to the kitchen. I turned the oven on to preheat while I decided on what to make us for dinner. I was busy cooking and rummaging through cupboards to notice that Todoroki was sitting at the island bar, watching me. I was humming softly as I finished wrapping the chicken breasts, that I defrosted this morning, in bacon. I stuffed them with cream cheese before hand too. I washed my hands and then placed the baking tray into the oven and set the timer.

I turned around and noticed grey and turquoise eyes on me. He seemed amused as he watched me, causing my face to go beet red once again. "Your face is red again." He said in a more teasing way this time. I smiled at him. "You just caught me off guard, that's all." He tsk'ed me. "You need to work on staying on guard." I nodded as a took a seat next to him. "I know." I looked at my hands on the granite counter top.

I could tell he was worried about what happened. If Deku hadn't showed up when he did. "I'm sorry for making you worry, Shoto." I spoke softly. He placed his a hand on top of mine, causing me to look up at him. He was way to close. I started to feel flustered once again and kept my eyes locked on his. My heart was racing super fast. I should tell him how I feel. In one fast movement, I was pulled to his chest and he was hugging me tight.

"I was so worried. I didn't know if I was going to make it to you in time. I'm just glad Midoriya was there in the nick of time." I nuzzled into his chest and took in his scent. I closed my eyes and returned his hug. "I'm so sorry." I feel him take a deep breath as he runs his right hand through my hair, causing me to shiver.

I didnt want to ruin this embrace, but the timer on the oven started to buzz. I groan as I pull away from Todoroki and make my way to the oven. I check on the chicken and remove it from the oven. I let it cool on top of the stove as I make us side salads with cucumbers, tomatoes, red onion and pepper. I place the chicken on the plates with the salads. I place them infront of Todoroki and grab some cutlery. "What would you like to drink?" "Water will be fine." I smile and grab us two glasses of cold water and sit next to him again.

"It smells good." I blush slightly. "It's just not spicy." I look at him as he plops a piece of cream cheese stuffed chicken with bacon in his mouth. I take a sip of my water and wait to see if he likes it. "This is delicious." I start eating my meal, happy that he liked my cooking.

After we finish eating, we do the dishes together then we work on some homework. When our homework was done we decided to watch a movie before bed. We sat close together on the couch, by the middle of the movie, my head was resting on his shoulder and he didn't seem to mind. I must have dozed off, the next thing I know is that the movie is over and Todoroki is carrying me to bed.

"Where am I?" I ask groggily. Todoroki chuckles lightly. "I'm carrying you bed, you fell asleep during the movie." He lies me in my bed lightly and tucks me in. I grab the sleeve of his shirt before he leaves. "Thank you for staying." He looked back at me. "It's no problem." He sits on the edge of my bed and thoughts of me telling him my feelings fill my head. I sigh and sit up in bed. We lock eyes and I place my hand over his that's resting on my bed. "Shoto?" I ask softly. "Hmm?" I swallow hard as I feel my self begin to over heat. I look down at our hands and take a deep breath. "I..." You can do this Rika. "I like you." My face burns hot as I feel like running away fast.

I feel him tense up and I feel like telling him was a mistake. I sit there in silence, over heating and feeling like crying. Then I feel his other hand brush against my cheek, causing me to lock eyes with him, the butterflies in my stomach return in full force. "Rika." His voice is soft. "I like you too, but.." My heart clenched at the word but. "But I don't want you to miss out on someone else because of me." I look at him stunned. "What do you mean?" I ask confused. He sighs and turns his back to me. "My father wishes us to be married after we graduate. I wouldn't want you to have only experienced a relationship with only me." "But I don't want any one else, Shoto." "But you might, or you might get bored of me or curious about someone else." I understood what he meant and I could tell that he put a lot of thought into this, so there was no convincing him other wise. "Fine, but if we do meet someone we want to experiment with, we have to be straight up and tell them our heart belongs to someone else." He locks eyes with mine once again. "We?" I nod. "Everything you said could be true about you too." He blinked. "But I don't want anyone else." I smiled and quoted him. "But you might." He seemed to relax more now. I leaned into his back and wrapped my arms around his torso. "And I'd want you to be my first, when the time comes." I said softly as I closed my eyes. I felt him feel hotter against my cheek. "Okay." He agreed and I felt him begin to cool off. I smiled happily with a soft yawn.

"Anyways, you should be going back to sleep. We have to be up early for school." I nod and curl back up in bed. Todoroki tucks me in again, but this time he leaves a small kiss on my forehead. "Goodnight, Rika." "Goodnight, Shoto."

And that was the first of good night sleeps.


	3. Sports Festival

The week following the attack at the USJ, we were told about the UA Sports Festival. I was excited and nervous about it. I hope I did well. Mr. Aizawa, who was still covered in bandages, told us that there would be more security so we don't have to worry about another attack. The events that would take place during the festival were also going to be a surprise and we won't know what we have to do until the day. "We should train using your hand to hand combat." Todoroki whispered to me. I nodded, the flutter of butterflies swirled in my stomach as I thought of training with Todoroki.

In a lot of our group assignments, I've been holding back on using my quirk unless I really need to. Midoriya seems to be the same way, but he also seems to injure himself if he uses his quirk. I've finally started to remember my classmates names. "Maybe I should also work on using my quirk in combat too." I whispered back to him. He nodded back at me. I haven't really learnt how to incorporate my quirk in fights, but Todoroki is highly skilled, so I'm sure he'll know how to help me.

As students get up to leave the room, our way out is blocked by other first years. Bakugou, the spiky haired blond, was the first at the door. He figured they were here to scope out the competition for the sports festival. He starts yelling at them and calling them extras and that he'll be the one winning the festival. Some of my fellow students start freaking out as Bakugo paints a target on our whole class with his big mouth. I just groan, I'm going to have to train extra hard for this now.

As the other students clear out, our class room empties slowly and everyone heads home. "Should we start training tonight?" I ask Todoroki. A bitter laugh sounds off from behind us. My green eyes lock with red ones. "You'll need to do more then train, Fujiwatari." I narrow my eyes at Bakugo as Todoroki places his hand on my shoulder, his eyes narrowed at Bakugo too. The blonde just laughs at us. "Stay out of my way or I'll kill you." He says as he passes us. I clench my fist. Someone really needs to bring that boy down a few notches. "Don't let him get to you." Todoroki says softly to me as we watch Bakugo walk away.

I sigh softly as we continue on our way. "To answer your question before we were interrupted, training tonight sounds like a good idea." I smile brightly at Todoroki. "So what's the training plan?" "Well we obviously need to go home and change first, then we'll meet at the park in between our houses." I nod in agreement. "Then we should do some stretches and go for a run. We can then do some sparring and I might be able to help you incorporate your quirk in your moves." I smirk at him. "Then I suggest we race home and meet at the park. First one there wins, I just don't have a prize figured out for the winner. Also, no using our quick in our race." He smirks back at me and we high five. "Deal." We then both race off.

I toss my uniform and case on to my bed quickly and change into a white tank top with a music note on it with a pair of black spandex shorts. I tie my hair into a tight bun and take off runnng out of my house. Both Todoroki's and my house are about the same distance to the park. When I got to the park, I notice that Todoroki was already there. "How did you beat me?" I ask in between deep breaths. He just smiled at me, he was quicker than I thought. "So, what should my prize be since I won?" I blush as thoughts run through my head. "What would you like as your prize?" I ask as I try to keep cool as he thinks about his prize. He moves closer to me and cups my face with his right hand. It felt cool against my skin. Before my mind could figure out what was happening, he placed his lips softly to mine. My eyes widen in shock, but then I close my eyes and relax against him as I return his kiss. He slowly breaks the kiss, giving me a huge grin. "That's the best prize I've ever had." I smile at him. That grin was totally adorable. "Best first kiss in my books too." I answer, causing him to blush slightly. He coughs and reminds me about our training. "We should get to our run." He starts running and I follow. We run around the pond at the park twice, We then stop for a drink of water and to catch our breath.

Once we felt back to normal, we headed back to Todoroki's place and sparred outside. I never knew that he was trained in hand to hand combat, he always used his ice instead of fighting. We worked on our punches and kicks. Todoroki even had targets in his back yard that he use to train with. He directed me to try to aim a gust of wind at the targets when I would throw a punch. The most I was able to do was cause a light breeze. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." Todoroki would assure me.

As the days went by, we would train harder. I would work on using my wind in a fight. I noticed if I used the air around me instead of creating wind, I'd be less tired. Learning to manipulate the air was a lot harder than it seemed. It took more focus to make it do what I wanted it to do. By the fourth day of training, I was finally able to push back a target. I cheered happily and went back to training.

Todoroki tried to push his limits with his stamina and trying to see how far he could go with out starting to freeze himself. He'd use his heat to balance his core temperature, but wouldn't use any of his fire. His father kept a close eye on us while we trained.

By the night before the sports festival, I was able to push back three targets and I could produce a small tornado. I was proud of my achievements. Todoroki was able to use his ice attacks a lot faster then before and didn't even break a sweat. He had no problem on using is quirk over and over again, and not show any signs of being tired. He walked me home after dinner and told me that he'd be there in the morning to walk to school with me.

I was too excited to sleep, but also nervous and exhausted. I ended up falling into a deep sleep, only to be woken by my alarm. I hurried out of bed and changed, had breakfast, brushed my teeth, tied back my long black hair and grabbed my case before leaving my house. Todoroki was at my gate as I was coming out. "Ready?" He asked as we walked to school. "As ready as I'll ever be." He didn't seem to be nervous at all.

When we got to school, we quickly changed into our Phys. Ed. uniforms and headed to the stadium with the rest of our class. We stood on the grass with the other first years as Ms. Midnight calls Bakugo up to day the pledge, which wasn't a really good idea on his part. He made the other students hate us more. Called them extras again and not to get in his way or he'll kill them.

After Midnight announced the first task of the Sports Festival. She said it would be a four kilometre obstacle race around the out side of the stadium. At that being said, all the students headed to where the entrance for the race would begin.

Once the count down finished and the door opened for us to start the race, we were faced with a small door way. Every one crammed inside and tried to get through it all at the same time. Luckily I was one of the first once near the front of the group and slipped by quickly. Good thing too, cause Todoroki went all out and froze everyone right when he exited the tunnel. I channeled my fire quirk to my feet and ran on his ice, melting only the spots I touched, leaving footprint puddles behind me.

I was quickly followed by Bakugo, Momo, Kirishima and Aoyama. They were all using their quirk to catch up. Mineta sped past me, using his balls as stepping stones, I was impressed. He was about to attack Todoroki, but got hit by a robot out of no where.

I came to a skidding stop, behind Todoroki, as more robots appeared. Students behind me started to gasp and comment how they were the same ones they faced in their entrance exam. "So this is what the others had to face in their entrance exams. They obviously went through a lot of trouble, but I wish they would have prepared something a little more difficult. Especially since my dear old dad is watching." I hear his words and know that he is proving to his dad that he can win with out him. Todoroki didn't let the robots intimidate him. He calculated their movements and went on the attack and sped past the robots at lightning speed. I didn't take the chance to over think a plan and quickly followed Todoroki's lead. I didn't want to have to face those giants.

After I pass the robots, I notice that I don't need to use my quirk anymore to run on ice and start running normally. Todoroki is far in the lead and as far as I can tell, there is no one behind me. I keep running, afraid for who might show up. Makes me nervous not knowing what's behind me, but all I can do is push myself and make it to the finish line.

The next obstacle is a lot of rock pillars with rope connecting them. Todoroki makes it look easy to get across by using his ice again. I take my chance by using my balance and run along the ropes and jumping to any rocks that may be close. By the time I made it to the other side, Bakugou was flying over me and on his way to catch up with Todoroki. I took off running, I wasn't about to let that hot head beat me.

As I approached the next obstacle, I read a giant sign that said that it was a mine field. Todoroki was already making his way across the field when I arrived and Bakugo was flying right at him. I use this as my chance to run around the mines and passed the pair, giving them both a huge grin as I pass them. While students getting thrown around behind us.

All of a sudden there was a loud explosion behind us. I looked back to see Todoroki and Bakugo fighting and Midoriya flying over head on a piece of medal. He starts falling, the explosion wasn't strong enough to get him across the field. I watch as he uses Todoroki and Bakugo as stepping stones and hits the metal he was riding off off more mines. I don't wait for the explosion and take off running to the exit, watching my footing as I go. Midoriya flies over me, lands on the other side of the field and takes off running. I was impressed by his plan. I didn't look back once I made it out and took off running after Midoriya, I didn't want to take a chance of being caught up in a fight or an attack involving Midoriya, Todoroki and Bakugo.

I was quickly passed by Todoroki and Bakugo. Bakugo glaring at me as he passed and Todoroki freezing the ground as he passed. I almost lost my footing as I stepped on the ice, but quickly focused heat to my feet once more. Midoriya came in first place. Todoroki and Bakugo came in second and third, followed by me in fourth.

I made my way to Todoroki, he seemed kind of up set about not coming in first. "You were amazing out there!" I complemented him. He looked at me in shock. "The way you froze those giant robots. I fangirled a little." He smiled at me slightly. "You weren't to bad yourself." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "It was all luck. I just kept running, I was more afraid of being attacked by someone." He chuckled lightly. "You had nothing to worry about." I suppose he's right. I'm still a wild card. Not a lot of people have seen my quirk. Deku even showed people not to underestimate him as well. He's a great strategist.

As we waited on the rest of the students to finish, I took a chance to lie in the grass. I was exhausted. I sat up once I heard Ms. Midnight announce the order people finished. "The first forty-two students to make it through the race will advance to the next round." Cheers erupted when she announced Midoriya, Todoroki and Bakugo as the top three.

Ms. Midnight went on to announce the next game, Calvary Battle. We are to make a team of two to four people and run around with our leader on top. We all will have a headband around our heads and we have to try and take other teams headbands. The team with the most headbands in the end wins, advancing to the final round of events.

Since Midoriya came in first, his head band will be worth ten million points. My points are worth a hundred and ninety-five. As students figured out who they want on their team, a boy with bags under his eyes came up to me. "Want to be on my team?" I glance over to Todoroki and see that he already has a team. I look back at the boy. "Sure." After I answer my mind goes blank.

I feel as if I'm a puppet. I can feel myself moving on it's own, with a voice that's not my own commanding it. I feel like I'm watching everything happen from someone else's point of view. Once the game is over and I come to, I have no idea what happened and full of confusion. Turns out Todoroki's team came in first, followed by Bakugo, then the team I was on, and coming in fourth was Midoriya's team.

Ms. Midnight announced that the final four teams would be going on to the next event, which would be one on one battles. I hope I'm ready for this. I still can't shake off the confusion from the last event. Todoroki makes his way over to me, noticing how uneasy I looked. "Are you okay?" I explain to him what happened and how I feel. "Maybe someone on your team had a controlling quirk?" "Yeah, Maybe. I still don't like how it made me feel though." Todoroki nodded. "It's over with now. Just focus on your up coming match." I smile. "Will do."

Ms. Midnight starts to announce who will be facing who as she draws names for the battles. I'll be going against Mina Ashido, she has an acid quirk, I better stay on guard against her. As the battles begin, we sit with our class mates in the stands. I can't help but fall asleep, feeling really drained from the events so far. When it's time for me to get ready for my match, Todoroki wakes me up. I rub my eyes groggily and make my way to the waiting room for my match. I'm so nervous, but win or lose, I'll give it my all no matter what. While I wait for my match to begin, I think of strategies to fight Mina. She can make her acid sticky, slippery and corrosive.

I tense up as I hear the winner of the match announced, meaning it's my turn to make my way to the arena. I need to stay on guard and remember my training. The arena didn't need much repairing, so Mina and I made our way into the ring. We each muttered good lucks to each other and made our stance while we waited for the match to begin.

Once it starts, Mina secretes acid from her feet and starts to skate towards me, she's fast. I dodge her first attack and watch where I step at the same time. As she makes her way towards me again, I watch and wait for an opening. Mina comes at me with a punch. I block it and use my other hand to push her back with a gust of wind. She almost gets pushed out of the ring, but she comes back at me faster. She's super fast, I forget to check my footing and slip on one of her acid trails. Luckily it's just slippery and I fall on my butt. Mina takes this chance to try and finish the match. I focus on the air around me and manipulate it to create a tornado. The strong winds catches Mina off guard as it pushes her out of the ring. I hold on to the the tiles of ring, so I don't blow myself out of the ring too. When Mina is out, I disperse the wind and the tornado disappears. I sigh heavily as I get to my feet and smile at the crowd. I did it! I run over to Mina and make sure she's okay. We end up walking back through the stands and sit with our class in the stands together.

I'm exhausted once again and find it hard to stay awake. I should have stocked up on energy drinks. Caffeine helps fuel me to use my quirk and for after to keep me awake. I feel someone nudge my arm and look to see the cause for it. Todoroki noticed how tired I was and brought me a energy drink. I smile brightly at him as I accept the drink. He sits next to Mina and I and we watch the match between Fumikage and Momo.

I was cheering for Momo to win, but Fumikage was too strong and he won with his dark shadow. Meaning my next match will be against him. The next match was between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu. It ended in a draw due to their quirks being similar and they knock each other out. It was pretty amusing to watch. After that it was Bakugo vs. Ochaco. Everyone thought Bakugo was being to hard on her and thought he was actually trying to hurt her. People in the stands even went as far as shout and boo Bakugo. Mr. Aizawa even told everyone to shut up and explained what I already knew. I could see that his attacks were calculated and was giving her a fair fight, but he was also holding back slightly.

Ochaco was faster than she looked and she is very smart. She had Bakugo damaging the tiles and then using her quirk to levitate the pieces in the air as she waited to make her move. When she released all the pieces in the air, she ran as fast as she could at Bakugo, she wasn't counting on him to destroy all the pieces with one giant explosion. In the end Bakugo won, Ochaco wasn't fast enough to do her finishing move. She pushed her limits and exhausted herself, causing her to pass out before the match could finish. Declaring Bakugo as the winner.

The next match I was excited to see, it's Midoriya against Todoroki. It will be an intense match. Right from the beginning the two boys were attacking with their quirks and going all out. Izuku has broken almost all of his fingers and his right arm, but gave no signs of giving up. Todoroki has started to show signs of slowing down and frosting over on his right side. Izuku seems to be yelling at him, trying to get Todoroki to go all out against him and to prove that he wants to be the best with out holding back.

I was to focused on the battle. I was on the edge of my seat as I watched. I saw pain and hurt cross Todoroki's face as he battled with his emotions. Izuku's next words rung in my head. "It's your power, not his." He's trying to get Todoroki to use his fire. I'm shocked when they go back to fighting and then Todoroki bursts into flames. I could feel the heat in my seat. I watched with my mouth wide open as the pair power up and and get ready to go all out against each other. They go to hit each other with their power. Cementoss builds pillars as they are about to hit each other with their power, to stop them from killing one another and destroys the arena in the process.

When the smoke clears, I see Todoroki still standing in the ring as he breaths heavily, half of his uniform burnt off. I search for Midoriya and find him unconscious out side of the ring. I rush from my seat, followed by Ochaco, Tenya, Minoru and Tsuyu who all were heading to see Izuku in recovery. While I was going to find Todoroki.

When I found him, he was talking to his father. I waited down the hall as they talked. I heard Todoroki tell his dad that while we was battling Midoriya, that he forgot all about him and it felt good. I heard him start to walk down the hall towards me. I waited for him to get closer and that his dad was out of view before grabbing his hand and pulling him into a tight hug. I felt him tense up, not expecting anyone to be down there waiting for him. He relaxed when he noticed it was me and hugged me back tightly and let out a deep breath. We walked together to waiting room one, where he put on a new uniform.

We sat at one of the many tables together. "That was an intense match." I stated as he just stared at his hands, clearly still battling with his emotions on the inside. I place my hands in his, causing him to look up at me. "It's going to be okay. Remember, it's your power. You are not your father." I gives me a broke smile and I swear I see his eyes watering a bit, but he blinks it away.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your match against Fumikage?" His voice sounding exhausted and strained. I nervously smiled. "I'm debating if I want to win or not." He looks at me in disbelief. "Hear me out. If I win, I'll be going against Bakugo. And if I beat Bakugo some how, then I'll probably be going against you." I sigh. "I just don't think I'm at the level that you and Bakugo have reached. Also our quirks would cancel each other's out and we'd have to go all out with a hand to hand match." He looked at me stunned. "When did you have time to think all of this out?" I smiled at him. "I had a energy drink, remember. My mind is wide awake and full of thoughts." We hear the announcement of the next match between Tenya and the vine girl was about to begin, meaning my next match was going to start soon too. "Well, I support what ever decision you choose." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up to make my way to the arena. "I'll come back to see you after my match." He nods as I leave the room.

I think of possibilities of this match against Fumikage. His dark shadow is strong, but I know it's weakness is light like with any shadow. Meaning I could just beat him with my fire abilities, but do I really want to risk having to possibly go against Bakugo. He's fast and strong. I'd have to rely on wind and water against him. As I reached the hall leading to the arena, I hear Tenya being announced as the winner.

Before the next match can begin, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu have woken up and were in a arm wrestling battle to break their draw and to see who would be facing Bakugo next. Kirishima comes out victorious and becomes great friends with Tetsutetsu.

I enter the arena and face Fumikage. I'll just go with instincts and if I win I'll figure out a plan to win against who ever I go against next. I'll try and give it my all. When our match starts, Fumikage calls out his dark shadow and goes on the attack. I dodge out of the way. I make sure the sun is to the back of me, knowing the direct sunlight will hopefully slow his movements a little.

His shadow comes in for an attack and I grab his fist before it can hit me. He pushes me back, trying to push me out of the ring instead. I focus on my fire abilities and cause fire to erupt out of my hand that was holding his fist, causing dark shadow to back off. I took this chance to run at Fumikage, dark shadow tried to lunge at me again. With quick thinking, I slid under the shadow and aimed right for Fumikage. I knelt down and swept my leg across his feet, knocking him off balance, but dark shadow catches him. I rush at them again, before Fumikage has the chance to regain his balance. I focus the fire back into my fist as I aim a punch at Fumikage's face, causing him to fall back. With out a second thought I throw my hands out in front of me and cause wind to gust hard and fast, pushing Fumikage out of the ring. I blink and look at my hands, shocked at how well I did. After the shock passed and my thoughts return to normal and the cost of winning sinks in. I'll be going against Bakugo or Kirishima next. I calm my breathing and I walk over to help Fumikage up. I sheepishly apologize and see if he's all right. He takes my hand and lets me help him up.

We walk back to the stands together, he compliments my quirk and I compliment his. We go our separate ways once inside and I make my way back to Todoroki. Once I enter the waiting room, he smiles up at me. "Congratulations on your win." I feel myself pale as I sit next to him. I rest my head on his shoulder. "I didn't want to win, instincts just took over." I sighed. "Honestly, I'm scared about who I'm going to face next."

Todoroki shifts his body and wraps an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "It's normal to be afraid." We sit like this while we wait for the winner between Bakugo and Kirishima to be announced. When Bakugo is announced as the winner, I tense up. "You'll be fine." Todoroki assures me. "How will I be fine, I'm not fast enough to get close to him for hand to hand combat." He chuckles lightly. "Blow him away?" I look up at him. "It's going to be hard if he's trying to blow me up." "So you'll have to be ready right when the match is about to begin." I nod. "So if I focus as I wait for the match to begin and unleash it right off the bat?" He nodded as he stood up to leave for his match. "You should grab a coffee or something before your match though." I agreed and headed to a vending machine and grab a cola and down it as I go catch the ending of Todoroki's match.

I watch as Tenya uses his leg boosters to kick Todoroki face down. He then grabs Todoroki by the back of his shirt and takes off running, hoping to drag Todoroki out of the ring. Teyna's engine stalls, Todoroki froze it. He then froze the ground and encased Tenya in ice too, causing Tenya to lose the match by losing his mobility. I silently cheered for Todoroki's win.

Reality sets in as it's my turn to battle Bakugo. If I win, I'll face Todoroki. I take a deep breath as I wait for the stage to be repaired. Todoroki walks my way, and he sees I'm panicking. He places his hands on my shoulders. "Hey, just go out there and give it your all." I lock eyes with him and calm down. I nod and make my way to the stage.

Bakugo glared at me from across the ring. I take a deep breath as I focus on all the air around us and wait for the beginning of the match. Once we get the go ahead, I punch in the air towards Bakugo and unleash a large gust of wind towards him. I chase after my wind gust, hoping to make it to Bakugo before he has a chance to go on the attack. My gust pushes him back, but not back far enough, making him surprised and pissed off. He aims his hand palm out towards me and gets ready to shoot explosions at me. As he shoots at me, I send myself sliding under his attack. I get back to my feet and run towards Bakugo.

I dodge all his attacks, weaving through them as I make myself closer to him. Once I'm close enough, I grab his right arm and aim his hand up to the sky. I place my right hand flat against his chest and use another gust of wind at close range to blow him away from me, getting him closer to the out of bounds mark. I charge at him again. Bakugo starts shooting bigger explosions my way as he gets pissed off at me more. As I make my way closer again, he catches me of guard as he grabs my arm and spins me, and places his other hand to my stomach and shoots me out of the ring with another explosion.

My eyes go wide as he shoots me and I fly out of the ring. I land on my feet skidding in a crouched position to a stop. I stand up, holding my stomach, it hurt less then I thought it would. I watched as Bakugo leaves the stage with his hands in his pockets. I turn to leave as well, hoping to catch Todoroki before the finals.

As I enter waiting room one, Todoroki looks lost in thought once again as he stares at his left hand. "Snap out of it." I tell him as I sit next to him again. He's about to say something, but the door to the waiting room kicks open. Bakugo is standing there looking at us. He glares at Todoroki and tells him that we are in the wrong waiting room, then he realizes that this wasn't waiting room number two. Bakugo yells at Todoroki some more. You better not hold back in our match, Icy Hot!" As he sets explosions off against the table top and then throws the table across the room before turning and walking out of the room.

I watch him leave in disbelief. "Does he really need to be that loud?" Todoroki shrugs. I take his quietness as tiredness as he battles his emotions and exhaustion. I place my hand on his arm gently. "Just focus on your match. Okay?" He looks at me with sad eyes. "We can figure out everything after. Just clear your head and think about beating Bakugo." He stands up and gets ready to head to his match. "Thanks, Rika." I smile at him. "Good luck."

I make my way back to where 1-A is sitting. Midoriya is even back to watch the final match, Recovery Girl works fast, his arms are all wrapped up. Ochaco, Momo and Mina all tell me how cool I looked in my matches. I blush slightly and rub the back of my head. "It was just luck." I told them as I take a seat next to Izuku and get ready for the epic match.

Todoroki and Bakugo both enter the ring, glaring at each other. Right when their match begins, Todoroki traps Bakugo in a thick wall of ice. You can hear explosions going off from inside. Bakugo finally breaks through and glares angrily at Todoroki. They go head to head, but Bakugo seems to get pissed off and yells at Todoroki to stop holding back. "Am I not worthy of your fire?" He yells at him. "Stop holding back so I can prove to the world that I am the strongest!"

"Don't hold back, Todoroki!" I look shocked at Midoriya as he yells at Todoroki and then back at the match. He seemed to hear Izuku's words of encouragement as the determination returned in his eyes. He ignites his left side in flames as Bakugo takes to the sky and uses explosions to propel himself into a circle motion, in casing himself in a twister like wind. Todoroki is about to aim his flames at Bakugo, but the determination leaves his eyes once again and his flames go out. "Todoroki!!!!!" I yell out as Bakugo unleashes his Howitzer Technique on Todoroki, destroying Todoroki's ice and tossing him out of bounds, unconscious.

I dash from my seat and run as fast as I can to the medical room. Once I reach there, Todoroki is lying in a bed, passed out, and Bakugo is knocked out in the bed beside him. I guess Recovery Girl noticed my confusion and filled me in on how Bakugo flipped out and flew into a rage, causing Midnight to put him to sleep. I sat on the edge of Todoroki's bed and waited for him to wake up. I didn't have to wait long, he started to stir after a few minutes. I was so glad that he was okay. Recovery girl told him it was okay to leave and we made our way to the awards ceremony.

Bakugo was first, Todoroki was second and Tenya and I came in thrid, but Tenya had a family emergency to attend to. I felt embarrassed standing on the podium next to Bakugo, he was chained and muzzled up like some kind of wild animal, and he was acting like one too. He was clearly angry at Todoroki for not giving it his all.

When the ceremony was over, we all changed and made our way back to home room. Bakugo still had his medal hanging from his mouth. Aizawa told our class that we now get the next two days off to recuperate and then we'll be looking in to intern offers for next week. Todoroki still seems beside himself as he deals with a battle raging with in himself.

Mr. Aizawa dismisses our class, as usual I walk with Todoroki home. "I forgot to ask if you were hurt from your match with Bakugo." He mentioned softly, causing me to look at him in shock. I rubbed my stomach. "It actually didn't hurt as much as I was expecting it to." Todoroki sighed. "I'm glad you weren't injured." I grab ahold of Todoroki's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. Knowing what he was thinking this time. "Let me know how your visit goes, okay?" He looks at me in shock. "How'd you know?" I gave him a small smile. "I know you." He squeezed my hand back in return. "Thank you." "And if you need me after your visit, my door is always open for you." He smiled at me with sadness in his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind." We say are goodbyes and I head in to my house.

My parents were home and they gushed over the sports festival. They even like how spirited class 1-A is. They couldn't be prouder of me for getting third place and I show them my medal. We go out for dinner to celebrate, but all I could think about was if Todoroki was okay. These next two days are going to be long and boring.


	4. Placement Week

Lemon Alert.*

After our two days off, we return to regular classes. Today Mr. Aizawa told us about heros and agencies that showed interest in certain students in from the Sports Festival. Todoroki had the most offers from hero agencies, followed by Bakugo. We'd be looking over them after we choose our hero code names, and they might become our permanent names. He even asked Ms. Midnight to coach us since it wasn't his kind of thing. Then he got into his yellow sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Students started to go up and share their names to the class. I was deep in thought about what name I should pick. I was brought back to reality when Bakugo went up to share his name. "King Exploison Murder!" He yelled at the at the class. He looked dead serious about his name and I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. He gives me a death glare and yells at me to shut up, but I can't hear him over my laughing. He even yells at Kirishima and Midnight tells him to try again. I was laughing so hard that my stomach ached and that my eyes watered. I sighed happily and wiped tears from my eyes, Bakugo kept glaring at me.

When I calmed down I go back to thinking of a name. I start thinking of names with healing meanings. I'm brought out of my thoughts when Bakugo makes his way up to the front of the class again and announces his new name. "Loud Explosion Murder." I laugh harder than the first time. "That's pretty much the same as the other name, Bakugo." Midnight mentions and Bakugo stomps back to his desk. Midnight then calls on me. I gather my sanity and make my way up to the front of the class and I present my name. "The Healer Hero: Althea." Midnight and most of my class mates love it and Bakugo shoots me with glare lasers. "Nice take on the Greek goddess." Midnight adds and I smile politely and make my way back to my seat.

After we are done with our names, Aizawa hands out papers with hero agencies listed on them, the ones that showed interest in us are listed first. My top three on my sheet are the Coast Guard, Endeavor and the Best Jeanist. We are told that we have two days to make our decision, but I already know where I want to go for my internship week. Aizawa wants us to turn in at least three of our top choices though.

As Todoroki and I walked home from school, we talked about where we want to do our placements. "I think I'm going choose the Coast Guard or the Best Jeanist." He rose his white brow at me. "Not Endeavor?" I shrug. "His in my top three, but I wouldn't mind the other two over him. One I can go on rescue missions on water and the other I get to work in jeans!" He laughs slightly. "One of those choices sounds serious and the other one sounds like a easy route." I just smile at him. "What about you, who are your top choices?" He shrugs. "Not really a choice, but I'm going to my father's agency." I look shocked at him. I didn't expect that. "I don't like it, but I can actually learn more there than any other agency." "I suppose that's true. I hope I get with the Coast Gaurd, but I'll be happy with any of my top three choices."

The following days after, the students that put down three choices on their forms were told where our placements would be. I was accepted to be with the Coast Guard along with Tsuyu. Bakugo was going to be with the Best Jeanist, I laugh silently at that as I picture him in jeans. I bet he didn't research his choices, he's going to hate his week.

After school, I pack extra clothes and books for my week long internship. I couldn't wait to be able to learn what missions would be like on water and I'm glad I get to have a classmate with me.

That night I lied in bed unable to sleep. I sent a text to Todoroki. "You awake?" I wasn't expecting a fast reply. "I am, are you okay?" I smile at my phone. "I'm fine, I just can't sleep." "Excited?" "I am, I can't wait to learn more and use my water abilities." "Can't wait to hear about everything when you get back." "I hope your week goes smoothly too, Shoto." "Thanks." We say our good nights and I finally fall asleep.

In the morning, class 1-A met at the train station with Mr. Aizawa. He made sure we had our suits for our internships and told us to always use our manners. We all then go our separate ways, giving Todoroki another big hug and made my way with Tsuyu to catch our train to the pier.

During our first five days aboard Oki Mariner, we were bored. We've cleaned the whole ship from top to bottom. The first mate, Sirius, a really nice girl, would always stop and talk to us. She would always bring us snacks and drinks, but finally today was the day we got to go on a mission.

Sirius asked Froppy to help untie the boat and I waited aboard. Once we started moving out to sea, Captain Selkie held a meeting inside the control room. He explained to us the situation and even asked Froppy a question. She very smart and I could tell that the Captain wasn't expecting the detailed and well thought out answer she gave him. He then pulled a cute face and gushed at her, which I found creepy.

Selkie ordered us to stay with Sirius and keep our eyes on the look out for the ship we were looking for. He told us that he'd search by water and dived off the boat. As the sun set, it was hard for us to spot anything in the dark. A message came over the radio, saying a boat was found. Selkie rejoined is on the ship and we made our way to the location to where the boat was located.

We turned off the lights on our ship and slowly moved in on the other ship. The captain and two of his crew men went to check out the ship, leaving Sirius, Froppy and I with one crew men. Froppy andI grew worried when cabin men told us that he lost communication with the Captain. Froppy and I were ready to jump into action, but Sirius stopped us and put a hand to a fin near her ear. "The Captain and the others are okay, they want us to go search for the stowaways. He says there is another ship." "Shouldn't we go and save the Captain?" Tsuyu asks. Sirius shakes her head. "The Captain is counting on us to find that ship. He'll catch up. Do you have faith in us and the Captain?" We both nod as we agree and we take off in search of the other ship. Sirius finds it quickly and orders the cabin man to kill the engines and we'll sneak up on them.

There is a squid like lady waiting on the boat. Sirius asks Froppy if she is able to bring her to us. So Tsuyu uses her tongue to grab the woman. Sirius and the cabin boy quickly tie her up. After, Froppy uses her tongue to lower Sirius, the guy and herself on to the boat as I stay guard over our prisoner.

Once on the deck, a monster destroys the cabin of the ship. It looks like a giant squid. He squirts ink in the cabin boys eyes and tosses him aside like a sack of potatoes. He then wraps a tentacle around Sirius as a message from the others come through her fin. The squid guy takes one off and hands it to Froppy, hoping she'll send the Captain and his men away. Instead she tells them of our location and pisses the squid guy off. He tosses Sirius aside and goes to attack Froppy. Froppy tries to save Sirius with her tongue, but the villain grabs it and goes in to attack her. I focus on my quirk and use wind to push me in the direction of Tsuyu, punching the squid right across his face, causing him to land back in the boat.

He was about to charge at us again, but two figures were tossed out of the water. Apparently they worked for this giant squid guy too. The squid guy watches in disbelief, as Selkie jumps out of the water. The giant squid inks him in the eyes too, but Selkie doesn't need his eyes to beat him. He uses his internal radar to find where is opponent is located and goes on the attack.

Selkie defeats the giant squid and thanks Froppy and I for our hard work. We take the captured villains back to shore for the Coast Guard to deal with. The sun was now rising across the water. The Captain tells Froppy and I to take a nap before we head back home, today is the official last day of our internship.

When Froppy and I make it to the train station to go home, our phones started to get notifications like crazy. I pulled my phone to look at it and felt like my heart dropped into my stomach. Tsuyu and I looked at each other then back at our phones. There was an attack in Hosu three days ago. Seems like more Nomus appeared as well as the Hero Killer: Stain. The reports say that pro heroes handled the attacks and that three students were injured from Stain, but that Endeavor was the one who defeated Stain.

If Endeavor was there, that means Shoto was too. I quickly go to the messages on my phone. There are a ton form Todoroki telling me not to worry and that he's fine. Said he was in the hospital for a few days and released. I knew that he would have been one of the students caught in the crossfires, but who were the other two. I keep reading his texts to see if Todoroki meantions them, but he doesn't. So I look more articles, seems Tsuyu has the same thought as I do and we end up researching on the train. We both look at each other when we find out who the other two students were. She quickly texts Midoriya and Tenya, while I text Todoroki.

"What were you three thinking about, going up against Stain!?" Maybe I shouldn't have sent that as the first text. "It just happened so fast, we didn't have time to think. We had to jump right into action while we waited for back up." I sighed, why was it always Midoriya, Bakugo or Todoroki at the centre of every incident. "Are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah, I was lucky and only had a few cuts. Tenya and Midoriya were the ones with more serious injuries. Tenya's arms took a lot of damage and Midoriya pushed himself way too far again." My stomach did flips as I peiced the missing parts together in my head. "It wasn't your father who caught him, was it." It took Todoroki longer to reply to my last message, only confirming my suspensions more. "No, he wasn't, but he did bring us back up." I was so angry as worry filled me. Tsuyu and I had no idea that any of this was even going on since we had no cell service during our internship. "I want to scold you, but I'm three days to late. I guess your father isn't happy about getting credit for something his son did." "I'm sorry for worrying you and yeah, he isn't pleased about the credit. But I think he's proud that UA students were able to take down a dangerous murderer on their own." I smile at his last text. Our class is pretty amazing. I let him know I'm stopping by his later on after I drop my stuff at home.

Tsuyu and I talk about what we found out from our friends, after we take a nap for the remainder of the ride. When we finally reached our stop I said good bye to Tsuyu and took off running home. I quickly dropped off my stuff and then ran as fast as I could go to Todoroki's. Right when I saw him, I ran at him and wrapped my arms around him tightly and buried my face against his chest. "I'm so glad that you're okay." He hugs me back and nuzzles his face into the nape of my neck, causing chills to run down my spine and I gasp softly. I feel as if an electric currant runs through me from his closeness, I wouldn't mind if we got frozen in this moment.

We break apart when we hear someone cough behind Todoroki. Both our faces turned different shades of red when we face his sister, Fuyumi Todoroki. She swoons at us. "You two are just the cutest!" I feel like I'm going to over heat as Todoroki grabs me by the hand and pulls me away from his house.

We end up sitting on a bench at the park in silence. My face still feels hot and I find it hard to look at the boy next to me. I wonder if he's feeling the same as me right now. Then my mind reminds me that I'm home alone. I look at my hands in my lap and spoke softly. "I'm home alone if you want to come back to chill at mine for a little." He laughs lightly. "Pun intended?" I look at him and blink confusingly as I re think what I said. Then I smiled at him. "Ohh, Chill. Yes pun intended." He agrees to come back to mine, he texts his sister to let her know where he was going to be. I lace my fingers with his as we walk.

Once we entered my house and my door was shut, he pulled me to him and crashed his lips against mine. I squeaked in surprise and retuned his kiss. I've never felt the urgency from him like I do now. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against mine, eyes still closed. "I'm so sorry for being reckless." I'm not use to seeing him like this, I didn't know what to say to him. "The battle made me realize who and what are important to me though." He added, I placed my hand against his cheek lightly and he opens his eyes to look at me. This time I'm the one pressing my lips to his.

I don't need to hear anything else, I just want to be in this moment with him. I feel his hands pull me closer to him by my hips. I run my hands through his hair, causing him to hum against my lips, making me smile against his. We break apart for air as we smile at each other. There was a look in his eyes that I haven't seen before, was it desire I see?

I suddenly feel nervous about the way he's looking at me. "Um..." I feel my cheeks grow hot. "Maybe we should sit down?" He smiles at me and waits for me to lead the way. We sit on the sofa in the living room, facing each other, his eyes still on mine. So many thoughts running through my mind. He softly reaches out and brushes a stray black strand of hair back behind my ear. His soft touch gives me chills.

I lean into his hand as he cups my face, my heart was beating loudly in my ears. "Are you okay?" He asks me and I nod. "I'm more then okay when you're around." He moves his face closer to mine, locking eyes with me. "Your face always turns red when I'm around." "That's the effect you have on me, Shoto." He smiles at my words. "Is that so?" He moves closer and whispers in my ear. "What other effects do I have on you?" My eyes go wide as his breath against my ear and neck gives me goosebumps.

He gives me no time to answer as he places a kiss against my neck, behind my ear. A small gasp escapes me and he continues to trail kisses down my neck to my shoulder. My mind goes blank and I wonder what he'll do next. He then pulls away and looks at me with the cutest smile I've ever seen. "You're cute when you smile." I blush as I think about what I just said. "I mean, not that you aren't cute when you don't smile, cause you are." He laughs at me as I'm getting flustered. "Rika." I stop babbling and look into his grey and turquoise eyes.

He kisses me again, this time with more passion. He even bites at my bottom lip, causing me to part my lips in return. I feel his tongue slip into my mouth and rubs his tongue with mine. I feel as if I'm melting against him as he leans into me more, causing me to be lying on the couch with him on top of me. He straddles my hips as his hands begin to run down my sides. I feel his warm and cool hands slip under my shirt and make their way up till they reach my breasts. Giving them a soft squeeze over my bra. I gasp softly, breaking our kiss. He goes back to kissing down my jaw and neck.

As he's busy kissing my neck, he pauses to pull my shirt off swiftly, then goes back to kissing along my collar and down my chest. I tangle my fingers in his hair, getting lost in his touches. I shiver as he gropes my breast over my bra and kisses the exposed skin. I sit up a bit and look down at him as I reach behind myself and in hook my bra. I quickly remove it and toss it aside with my shirt.

He looks up at me and then back at my exposed breasts. He goes back to squeezing them, causing me to moan softly. He then places my right breast in his mouth and toys with my nipple with his tongue. Looking at me as he does, I groan loudly and relax back against the couch again. I press my chest against his mouth and hand, wanting more of what he's giving me. I pull his hair a little, receiving a small grunt from him.

He repositions himself so he's not straddling me, but he's between my legs instead and moves his left hand down between my legs too and begins to rub me through my pants. I gasp in surprise and look back down at him. He's grining up at me as he playfully bites my breast. I moan out and he moves away from my breast as my hips begin to move a little against his fingers.

He kneels between my legs and looks down at me, smirking as he notices how out of breath I seem. He places his hands on my hips and waits to see if I'm going to stop him, which I don't. He then begins to pull off my pants and throws them with the rest of my clothes. He looks down at my panties and then back up at me as he presses his fingers against my sensitive spot again, smiling as he causes me to moan again.

"You're gorgeous, Rika." He tells me he slips my underwear off too and goes back to rubbing my soaking folds. His touches feel amazing and has my mind in a blur. I can't focus and I can't think, but I don't care cause I'm with him. I gasp as I feel him insert a finger inside of me, our eyes lock as he makes sure I'm okay. I wiggle against him to tell him to keep going and he does.

I feel sad when he pulls his finger away and stands up. I watch as he removes his clothing instead. I feel my heart thumping hard inside of my chest as I look over his perfect body. I bite my lip as I watch him absent mindlessly. "Like what you see?" I look him in the eyes and nod. I feel like I've lost my voice.

He crawls back to between my legs and leans down to kiss me again. This time I move my hand between us and wrap my fingers lightly around his member and begin to rub him slowly. He gasps against my mouth and I move my hand faster, feeling him grow in my hand. He breaks the kiss and looks at me with a serious look. "Are you sure?" I smile at him and nod. "I'm sure."

I pull my hand away from him as he lines himself with my entrance. He looks back up at me quickly. "Protection?" "I'm on the pill." He rose a brow at me in question. "My mom thought I should be on it since I'm in high school now." "I know how forgetful you can be though." He pulls away again and rummages his pants for his wallet and pulls a condom package from it. "Seriously?" I smile at him as he rips open the wrapper and rolls it up his shaft. "Father thought I should have one on me, since I was in high school now too." He returns to his spot between my legs and re-aligns himself at my entrance.

He slowly pushes the tip of his head against me and slowly enters me. I can tell he's afraid of hurting me, so I try to hide my discomfort as he pushes more of himself in. I hiss out once he's all the way in and I feel him tense up as his worried filled eyes look at mine. I let out a shaky breath and smile at him. "I'm fine, just give me a moment." He nods and waits for my body to adjust to him. I wiggle my hips slowly against him, trying to get comfortable.

When I don't feel the pain as bad anymore, I lean up and kiss him and rock my hips, causing him to copy my movements. He starts to grind into me harder and faster, making me moan with each thrust. I wrap my legs around his waist and tug his hair as he moves his mouth to my neck and bites me roughly, sucking on the spot he bit as well. His right hand continues to squeeze my left breast as his left hand grips my hip.

I feel a build up of pressure in my lower abdomen, and it intensifies when Todoroki moves his hand from my hip and begins to rub my clit. I moan louder as he pushes me over the edge. I tighten my legs around him and grip onto his hair harder. My body trembles against him, causing him to move both his hands to my hips and thrusts into me harder. "Oh My God... Shoto!" I moan out as he bites my neck harder, as he groans against my neck. I release my hold on him from my legs, my whole body shaking. I smile up at Todoroki and feel him pull out of me. He smiles back and gives me a quick kiss before standing up and walking to the powder room that's just out side the living room.

My legs feel like jelly as I get up and grab my clothes. I take a look at the couch we were just both on and notice a bit of blood on it. I feel myself pale. Todoroki notice my look and rushes over to me. "Are you okay?" I look at him and point to the couch. He looks and quickly thinks about what would clean that stain. He quickly puts his boxers on and goes to the kitchen. "Go have a shower, I'll take care of the couch." He calls. I listen and go get washed up.

Feeling much better after a shower, I go back to check on Todoroki. He's sitting in the living room watching tv and the spot on the couch and just wet, but the look of blood seems to be gone. I sit on the armrest next to him and he smiles up to me and then gasps at my neck. "I'm so sorry." I looked at him questioningly. "Why?" He scratches the back of his head. "I left a hickey on you."

I rush to the powder room and look at it in the mirror. I sigh and go back to Todoroki. "My blouse should hide it." He seemed to relax at that. I yawn softly and realize the time. "Did you want to sleep over? It's late." He smiles mischievously at me. "I already told my sister that I was spending the night." I was shocked, but also happy. He looks at the time too. "We should go to bed since school starts again tomorrow."

We both head upstairs and Todoroki follows me to my room. I hang up the towel I was using for my hair and quickly put my hair up in a messy bun. When I look at my bed, Todoroki is already in it and waiting for me. I blush and curl up next to him. I press my back against his chest and he drapes an arm around my waist once he tucks us in. A girl could get use to this. We both fall asleep quickly, both feeling at peace.


	5. Exams

After that night with Todoroki, we grew closer. The nervousness I use to feel around him was now gone, along with the constant blushing. On the day we came back to school after our placements, Bakugo stopped me in the hall. I didn't think anyone would notice the mark on my neck, but he did. "Who'd you get in a fight with?" My hand reflectively covered the mark as my cheeks grew red, as he smirked down at me. "Was it Todoroki?" I pushed passed him, not giving him an answer. He grabbed my wrist, not hard, but enough to stop me and pulled me back. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you." He blocks my way and I glare up at him. "Why do you even care?" I seem to stun him, guess he wasn't expecting me to talk back. He quickly glares at me again. "I don't care. What you do with your life doesn't effect me." I roll my eyes and try to get pass him, but he still won't let me. "What's with you and Icy Hot anyways?" "Thought you didn't care." "I don't." "Then im not going to tell you. So let me pass so I'm not late for class." At that he let me pass and followed me into our classroom. I could tell that Todoroki was curious about Bakugo following behind me, but he never brought it up.

That was last week, and he hasn't said anything to me since. Today all my classmates seem to be talking about our final exams. I'm not to worried, I'm in the top ten so I have time to improve. Momo invites some of the students over so she can help them study since she's got the best grades in our class. Todoroki agrees to study with her and some other classmates. Kirishima invites me to study with him and I accept, then he tells me it's with Bakugo as well and I can't back out now. Kirishima seems to be happy with Bakugo's displeasure of me studying with them. They were going to study at a cafe, but I invited them to mine instead.

Turns out I don't live too far from either of them. Bakugo was the first to arrive. I let him in and offered him a seat in the living room. I sighed in relief as he didn't say anything yet. I take a seat on the couch and wait for Kirishima to arrive. Bakugo looks at his phone as he gets a message and seems to get annoyed. "Kirishima is running late." "That's fine, I don't mind waiting." He glares at me and then smirks. "I bet you don't." I narrow my jade eyes at him. "What's that suppose to mean?" Why does he like to start arguments. "Why isn't Icy Hot here? Tired of you already?" I feel my blood boil. "He's free to do as he pleases." "But isn't he your boyfriend?" I look at Bakugo shocked. "He's not." I say softly, causing him to smirk more. "But you want him to be." He laughs cruelly. "I never said that." "You didn't have to. It's written all over your face." I narrow my eyes at him once again. "So you give him what he wants and then he runs after the next girl or something?" Not this again. "Why do you care?" I yell, getting pissed off with all his questions. "Just trying to figure out why you'd sleep with someone and not be dating them." I feel my face grow hot and my heart started to race. He knew.

"It's complicated, I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand." Knowing what I said would get under his skin. I get up off the couch and make my way to the kitchen. I hope Kirishima gets here soon. Bakugo follows me and growls. "Try me. I might know more than you think." I lock my green eyes with his red ones as I debate explaining it to him. I take a seat on the island bar and he sits nexts to me, which surprises me. I sigh softly. "Why should I talk to someone, who digs into my personal life, but doesn't give me a reason why they are doing it?" He looks shocked at me again, it's not easy to shock Bakugo.

He seems to debate with himself over my words. "Touché." Is all he says. Now I'm the one in shock. My door bell then rings and I rush off to answer it. I enter the kitchen again with Kirishima. The three of us sit at my dinning room table as we fill our study sheets and discuss topics that will be on the exams. I didn't realize how smart Bakugo actually was. Maybe with his help, I'll out smart Todoroki this time.

I can't help but laugh at the way Bakugo interacts with Kirishima. They stop bickering to look at me, laughing. I just smile at them. Kirishima smiles back at me and Bakugo glares. I go back to reading my study notes. Once we finish studying for the day, Kirishima heads home. "See you both back here tomorrow." He says as he left.

Bakugo decides to stay behind for a bit longer. I raise a black brow at him as he stares at me. "What is it? I can see that you clearly have something on your mind." "Just trying to figure out what you see in Half and Half." I roll my eyes and. Return to my reading. "He's probably screwing Yaoyorozu, you know." I feel my body tense at his words. "So what if he is?" I keep my eyes on my papers. "Like I said, he's free to do what he wants." Bakugo moves to the seat next to me. "And you don't care?" I look at him. "I care, but it's his choice, not mine." "So you're going to let him use you and then sleep with who ever he please?"

My anger reruns on full force. I stand to my feet so fast, that I knock over the chair I was sitting on and made Bakugo jump slightly. I hit my palms against the table's surface. "I think you should leave." Bakugo smirks up at me as he stands up to face me. "Did I hit a nerve?" Amusement clear in his voice. "You don't know how it works between Todoroki and I." I shout at him. He moves closer to me, but I take a step away from him. "What makes him better than me?" I look at Bakugo in disbelief. "What?" He keeps walking towards me, and I keep backing a way. Until I backed up against a wall, and he advances so I can't get away.

He brings his face closer to mine. "You heard me." I tense at our closeness. "We've known each other since we were babie." "I think there is more to it then that." I narrow my eyes at him. "Than what do you think?" He smirks. "I think you are in an arranged marriage with Icy Hot." I stare at him with wide eyes. He brings his mouth to my ear and whispers. "I wouldn't leave a chance for other guys to take what's mine." I shiver from his warm breath and shake my head. "It's not like that." I say above a whisper.

He nips at my ear and I push him back gently with my wind, glaring at him once again. "What are you playing at, Bakugo. If you're toying with me just to piss off Todoroki, it won't work." He just smirks at me and packs up his stuff and leaves for the night. I quickly lock the door behind him so he can't come back in. I go to sit back on the couch and look at my phone. Should I message Todoroki? I sigh. How could I let Bakugo get under my skin like that.

The next day, the three of us sit in silence and study. I felt awkward with Bakugo there. Kirishima would ask questions and Bakugo would drill the answers into his head, literally. My mind keeps wondering to what Bakugo said about Todoroki sleeping with YaoMomo. I mean, I've seen the way she looks at him. I shake my head. Stop it, Rika. I can feel Bakugo's eyes on me as he watches me struggle with a battle inside.

I excuse myself form the dinning room and quickly make my way upstairs. I take a deep breath and go to my messages. Still nothing from Todoroki. Should I text him. This is the longest we haven't texted. Maybe Bakugo is right. I sit on my bed with my phone in my hands. I hear a faint knock. "Come in." I say, thinking it's Kirishima. I look at Bakugo in shock. Who knew he could knock like a normal human being.

Bakugo enters my room and shuts the door behind him. He makes his way over to me, with out saying anything. He snatches the phone out of my hand and places it on my dresser. I look up at him with sad eyes. "This is the longest amount of time that neither of us had messaged each other."

Bakugo takes a seat next to me and keeps silent. I turn to him and bury my face into his chest and cry. I know I shouldn't be upset, but it's hard. I don't even know what Bakugo said was true and I'm crying over it. I feel Bakugo wrap his arms around me slowly, his warmth feels welcoming. "Don't cry over someone else on me." He grumbles. I sniffle and warp my arms around his torso. I can't believe I just cried on Bakugo.

"We left Kirishima all alone." Bakugo meantioned. I pull away from him and dry my eyes. I get off my bed and head back down stairs. Kirishima smiles at me and I smile back. Bakugo makes us mock tests and gets angry when we get an answer wrong. By the end of the weekend, we have everything pretty much memorized.

Bakugo has been helping me out as well in combat, which I didn't know I needed help in. We would spar with out the use of our quirks. Bakugo would always pin me on the ground. I'd always get out of his pins and put him in a twisted arm hold. We were taking a break from training as my phone beeped. I checked it and saw a message from Todoroki. "Hope your studying is going well." I smile at my phone. "It is. How's yours?" "It's great. Yaoyorozu is a great teacher. The others are starting to understand their classes more." "That's good." "I'll see you in the morning, I'll pick you up for class." "Okay, see you then. Night"

I looked at Bakugo with a smile and saw him glaring at me. "Was That Icy Hot? Cause you have a stupid look on your face." I roll my eyes at him and return to training. "What did he say?" "He said that he'll walk to school with me in the morning." "He lives near by and hasn't come to see what you and I could be up to?" I sighed agin. "I told you that you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." "You were right. We won't be engaged until we are 18, until then we have made an agreement to sleep or experiment with anyone we want. Just have to let the person know that it's no strings. It was Todoroki's idea. He doesn't want me to grow bored of him." "Well that's fucking stupid." I look at him in shock. "And you agreed to this." I nodded. "He gave anyone a chance to steal you from him." He grinned at me. "Are you forgetting about the arranged married part? In the end I'm still his." He laughs loudly. "I bet he'd call it off just to see you happy." "But I want to be with him." "That's because you have had only him." I blink as I realize Bakugo was right.

Since then, Bakugo and I grew closer, well probably as close as what him and Kirishima were. We wrote our written exams with out a hitch. Now we're are about to do our practical exams. Mr. Aizawa had the class meet him at the practical exam area - centre plaza. We were all wearing our hero costumes. Mine was skin tight, black shorts with a skin tight, black tank top. The material is breathable and fire proof. My shorts are equipped with cargo pockets and I have a utility belt that held my throwing knives. My shoes were a type of mesh that was also fire proof and breathable. He was standing outside with the rest of the teachers. Mr. Aizawa told us that we will be placed in groups and facing off against a teacher. Most of the students groaned as we waited to hear our names be called and what teacher we would be up against.

"The battles are as followed: Kirishima and Sato Vs. Cementoss, Tsuyu and Tokoyami Vs. Ectoplasm, Tenya and Ojiro Vs. Power Loader, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu Vs. Mr. Aizawa, Uraraka and Aoyama Vs. Thirteen, Ashido and Kaminari Vs. Nezu. Koda and Jiro Vs. Presenter Mic, Hagakure and Shoji Vs. Snipe, Mineta and Sero Vs. Midnight, Midoriya, Bakugo and Rika Vs. All Might." Aizawa announced. I felt myself pale at my group and teacher results. "Why am I paired with those two?" I said out loud before even thinking. "I didn't know where to put you." Mr. Aizawa answered me, sounding bored. I sighed. "You are free to chat to your team or watch the matches before your exam." With that we all enter the center plaza.

I don't know what to do. My team mates are complete opposites. Bakugo will rush in with out a plan and since I know how close Midoriya is to All Might, he won't be thinking properly. Why did Mr. Aizawa do this to me. I make my way to where my exam will take place. I sit out side the gate and pull an energy drink from my pocket as well as a chocolate bar.

As I open my drink, I see Bakugo walking towards me. "You better not crash in the middle of our exam." He shouts at me and I just roll my eyes as I take a sip of my drink. "And you better not cause me to fail this exam." I snap back. He glares at me. "I don't fail. If you get in my way, I'll kill you." I ignore him as I bite into my chocolate bar and try to think of a plan. We can't attack All Might head on and we can't out run him.

"Hey!" I look at Bakugo. "What are you thinking." It was more of a demand than a question. "About how we are going to win." "Obviously I'm going to defeat All Might." I burst out laughing and Bakugo glares at me. "This is All Might we're talking about. You'll be lucky if you land a punch." He grumbles and looks away from me. "Then what do you purpose?" I think for a moment. "What if you fill your gauntlets with your nitroglycerin sweat before we get in there?" He looks at me in shock. "They never said we weren't allowed to." He starts working up a sweat as I go back to thinking out loud. "Are you the only one able to use your gauntlets?" "No..." He answers as he jogs on the spot. "Hmm."

He joins me on the ground once his gauntlets are fully powered. "What have you planned?" "Well, I was thinking if you lent Midoriya and I each of your gauntlets..." He made a look of disgust at me. "Hear me out. If the three of us attack him issuing your explosions, we may be able to hold him off just long enough to get to the exit." "You want us to run away." "Yes." "I never run away or back down." "I know, but Bakugo, there isn't another way. Do you really want to fail this exam? Especially after you told the class that you'll be on top." He grumbles at me. This isn't going to be easy. "What if I battle All Might as a distraction, while you and Deku run for the exit." "That works too." "Then Deku can cover you if All Might comes after you." "That's actually not a bad plan. Will you be the one to fill in Midoriya about it?" "Are you kidding me."

I finish my energy drink as Midoriya runs up to us, meaning our exam is about to begin. I fill in Midoriya on our plan. He doesn't like the fact of Bakugo going head on with All Might. We were able to quickly incorporate both plans into one just as our exam begun. Once we enter the arena, we split up. I go down the left side of the city scape, where Midoriya goes off to the right and Bakugo goes straight down the middle.

It didn't take long for a huge gust of wind to come and stop us in our tracks. I could see Bakugo from the alley way I was in. I couldn't see Midoriya, but I'm sure he was close by too. All Might showed up infront of Bakugo with lightening speed. Bakugo set off a flash grenade right into All Might's eyes.

I took off running again, hoping Midoriya and Bakugo were following suit. I ran until I could see the exit, but I couldn't see the others. If I stepped out of the view of the buildings, I'd be exposed. I looked around for any signs of All Might and couldn't see him, so I took a chance to run for the exit. I was so close, but I was grabbed and tossed back with great force. I swore under my breath as I skidded to a halt on my feet. I was so close.

All Might was now in my way to my teams victory. "It's just you and I left, young Fujiwatari." I don't fall for his lies. He wants me to become panicked so I become reckless and make mistakes, but it's not going to happen. I get ready to go on the attack, when I hear Bakugo's voice say "Over here!" Causing All Might to look. Bakugo blasts him with one of his gauntlets, while Midoriya comes from behind him and pulls the pin out of the other gauntlet. I can only see smoke, I don't waste time and run straight through it to get to the exit, but I'm grabbed by All Might. He laughs evilly and taunts Midoriya and Bakugo. "Don't want to hurt her, now do you?"

While his eyes are on the boys, he doesn't see me reach into my belt and grab one of my throwing knives. Midoriya and Bakugo notice and keep All Might distracted. I toss one at his face, aiming to just graze his cheek. He drops me as his hand touches his cheek. I quickly focus my wind to my feet and push away from him in a gust of wind.

All Might goes to lunge for me, but Midoriya and Bakugo go in for the attack against All Might. All Might breaks Bakugo's gauntlets with one touch and tosses the boys aside. He then dashes towards me with lightening speed once again. I push myself, focusing on more wind to help me get away from him. He's about to reach me, but Bakugo and Midoriya go in for another attack. Because of them I was about to make it though the exit, passing the exam for my team. I fall to my knees as I catch my breath. The boys crashing next to me. "Glad that's over with."I say between breaths. Bakugo and Midoriya go see recovery girl as I meet up with the rest of the class.

Todoroki congratulates me on my pass and I congratulate him on his too. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to watch yours." He smiles. "It's okay, you had a hard match to prepare for." Only four students fail the exam, Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari and Sato. They are pretty bummed about not being able to go to the training camp.

Mr. Aizawa meets us all back in class before he dismisses us for summer holidays. "For those of you who failed the practical exam, you'll still be coming to the training camp, but you'll be working on extra lessons during the night on top of training during the day." The four classmates didn't know if they should cheer or groan. He then leaves the classroom as we pack up to go home.

To my surprise, Todoroki and Bakugo were both waiting for me to walk home with them. Todoroki seemed surprised, but not bothered. Bakugo just glared daggers into Todoroki's skull. This is going to be an eventful walk home. We all walked in silence until Bakugo opened his mouth. I groaned. "Hey, Icy Hot. Do you have a thing for Yaoyorozu?" I feel as if my face burns hot. Todoroki eyes me then looks at Bakugo. "Why? Do you like her or something?" He said with a straight face. I didn't know if I should laugh or not. "No, idiot." Todoroki looks confused and I just shake my head and sigh. "He thinks you're sleeping with her." Todoroki looks at me with wide eyes, clearly shocked. "I'm not." "I wouldn't blame you if you were. She's hot." Bakugo added. Why am I here?

"Then what to do you think of short stuff here?" He asks as he points at me. Todoroki looks at Bakugo with confusion once more. "Why? Do you like her too?" Bakugo glares and growls at Todoroki. "Stop playing stupid, I know you're smarter than this!" He shouts. Todoroki gives Bakugo a serious look. "Why does it matter to you who I like?" His voice was hard. Bakugo smirked at him.

I decided to take a different way home. "Um... yeah... so I'm going to walk this way home. See you guys later." I turn away from the two boys, not wanting to be part of that conversation anymore, but I'm stopped by an explosion infront of me. I turn to see Todoroki glaring at Bakugo, his right hand ready to freeze him. Bakugo's hand is still facing towards me as he smirks at Todoroki. "Don't you ever aim your explosives at Rika again." Todoroki growls at Bakugo. I sigh as I walk between them, clearly the blond wants a rematch and he's using me to get it. Not happening on my watch. "Go home Bakugo." I say flatly, growing tired of his attitude. He ignores me and keeps his eyes on Todoroki. Todoroki tries to pull me behind him, to protect me from Bakugo, which causes me to get pissed of instead.

I focus and conjure up a ton of water. I focus it above the two boys and release it, dropping water all over the both of them. "Thought you both might have needed to cool off." They both looked shocked at me as I turned away from them and walked the rest of the way home alone.

Once home, I drop my stuff off by the door and curl up on the couch and fall asleep. Please let my summer be peaceful!


	6. Training CampRescue Misson

Summer has been great so far. I've hung out with Todoroki for the most of it. Even got to spend a day at the school pool with everyone. The guys competed while us girls just goofed off. The weather as been nice so far as well.

Right now, I was relaxing at the beach and reading a book. Todoroki was visiting his mother, so I had the day alone. Which was rudely interrupted by a loud spiky blonde. I groaned as I looked up at the figure standing over me. "No Icy Hot today?" "We aren't joined at the hip you know." He eyes my book and then I feel his eyes back on me. Can't I just catch a break?

He sits next to me on my giant beach towel. I'm wearing a black sun dress over my turquoise bikini. My hair was tied in a long braid. I place my book to the side and sit up and look at Bakugo. "What brings you here?" I ask. "Was out for a jog and saw you as I was passing." "No rest for the wicked, I see." He grins at me. "No rest when you want to be number one."

"It's so strange seeing you in a dress." He mentions. I look down at what I'm wearing. "What's wrong with it?" I ask and he quickly looks away. "Nothing." I raise a brow at Bakugo. "It looks nice on you." He says softly and I blink at the back of his head. "Did you just complement me?" "No! I was just stating the obvious." I laugh softly at him, earning myself a glare. He was so hard to read at times.

"Are you all packed for the training camp?" I asked him. "I've been packed since the beginning of summer." I was stunned. "I haven't even started yet." He chuckled harshly. We sat there for awhile and chatted with out an argument. He even helped me fold my towel when we got up to go grab some food.

We sat across from each other as we ate and talked more. We talked about everything, minus Todoroki. It turned out to be a lovely evening. Bakugo even walked me back to my house after, as it was getting late. As I turned away from him to go inside, he quickly pulled me to him and crashed his lips against mine, fiercely. I gasped from shock. Once he released me, he turned away and walked off with out saying a word. I placed my fingers to my lips as I watch Bakugo leave.

I slowly go inside and head to my room as my mind tries to process what had just happened. I lie in bed and stare up at my ceiling as I still think about it. I heard my cell ding, pulling me from my thoughts. It was from Todoroki. "Don't forget to pack, we leave tomorrow." I forgot the trip was tomorrow.

I rush from my bed and quickly tossing my belongings around and into a duffle bag. I packed clothes, flashlight, bug spray and bedding. Once I finished packing, I was exhausted and fell asleep, forgetting about the kiss for now.

I met Todoroki outside my my house in the morning and we walk to school in silence. I could see him glancing at me. When we got to school, we dropped off our bags out side the bus and headed over to our classmates. My eyes lock with Bakugo's as we walk past him and my fingers reflectively touch my lips, causing him to grin at me.

I shake my head to clear it, as Todoroki gives me a worried look. I smile at him, before Ochaco and I fall into a conversation. Our class falls silent as Mr. Aizawa appears and tells us to get on the bus. I sit beside Todoroki, getting the window seat. Bakugo and Kirishima sit behind us, while Midoriya and Ochako sit on the other side of Todoroki. Midoriya taking the window seat.

I plug my earphones in, blast my music and fall asleep with my face against the window. Missing out on the loud crazy bus ride. I'm jerked awake once the bus comes to a stop. I rub my eyes and return my iPod back to my pocket. I didn't hear a thing Aizawa just said and where did these cat ladies come from? I feel more awake when most of my class mates start freaking out and running for the bus. What did I miss?

All of a sudden, our whole class is swept up by dirt and thrown down the cliff. "What's going on?" Todoroki looks at me in disbelief. "We have to get through these woods and get to camp." I look at the forest. "Seems easy enough." I see the first monster we'll be fighting. "Okay I take that back." Luckily I had my mini back pack on me filled with snacks and a energy drink. I open my can, causing my classmates to look at me in shock. "What? I'm always prepared." I follow after my class as we fight these creatures head on. I chug my drink and throw the empty back into my bag.

We all work together to get through the woods. We take a moment to regroup when we are about half way through. I hand out the snacks I had packed. It wasn't much, just some granola bars. Everyone was thankful. "Fujiwatari." I look at Midoriya after he called my name. "Yeah?" "Your quick is elemental, right?" I nod. "Can you control these beasts?" I shake my head. "Earth isn't a strong one for me yet. If I could, I would have hijacked one by now and we'd be riding back to camp." "Have you tried?" It was Bakugo. "I haven't."

Somehow, in the end I was to try and see if I can control one of the big beasts. Tenya, Midoriya, Bakugo and Todoroki were going to cover me while I rode on the creature and focused on taking it over. Midoriya threw me and I landed gracefully on the biggest creature we could find. I sat between it's spikes, my hands pressed against its cool and smooth surface. I concentrated and repeated _'Please stop, it's okay, I'm your friend.'_ I kept repeating and focusing. After about fifteen minutes of trying. The beast came to a halt. "Will you take us to camp?" The creature nodded. I waved at the others and everyone climbed on top. Once we were all on I asked the creature to take us as fast as it could to the camp.

When we reached the camp, the sun was setting and Mr. Aizawa and the two cat girls were waiting for us. The one in the blue was impressed that I was able to take control over her creation. She then started to gush over Todoroki, Tenya, Midoriya and Bakugo.

Aizawa told us that we can go get our stuff from the bus and put it in our rooms, then eat in the cafeteria. We will then go for showers and straight to bed, cause we will be back up at the crack of dawn to start training. Some of the students start heading in as Midoriya tries to befriend the pink cats cousin. Midoriya ends up getting a punch to the crouch. "That kid gots spunk." Bakugo states with an approving smirk. "He's like a mini version of you." Todoroki points out, causing Bakugo to yell at him.

I leave them to grab my stuff, feeling overwhelmed. I feel like the earth is going to pull away at my feet. Bakugo seems to stop yelling and looks my way, along with Todoroki. I don't need their help. I glare at them both as I lift my duffle bag and head inside. Focusing all my energy to get me to my room. Once there I collapse on my bed, the other girls look at me and smile. "Pushed yourself to far today?" I nodded. They helped me with my bedding since they were already done and we all heading to the cafeteria together.

My energy returns in full force once I smell all the delicious food. I sit between Mina and Tsuyu, across from Bakugo. I pick at the food, not feeling as hungry as I did a moment ago. I could feel Bakugo glance at me as he eats, but I make sure not to look at him.

After dinner, we all head to the hot spring baths. It felt so relaxing, I would have fallen asleep if I was giving the chance. That purlple haired perve even tried to spy on us, but the kid from early saved us.

Some how we got onto the topic of boys. I felt my cheeks turn red as Todoroki and Bakugo flash in my mind. Ochaco's face turns red when Mina mentions Midoriya. "I'll confess, I totally have the hots for Kaminari." Mina stated. "I haven't really given it much thought." Momo said, Mina smiles at her. "Not even about Todoroki?" She asked causing Momo to blush. "Can't blame you there, Todoroki is one of the hottest guys in our class." Hagakure mentioned. "Bakugo is easy on the eyes too, can't say the same thing about on our ear drums though." Jiro added. Ochaco then called over to me. "What about you Rika? Any boys you like?" I feel my face go really hot and I splash my face with the water. "Who me? Nope. None." Mina, Tsuyu and Ochaco all grin at me. "Not even Todoroki." They taunt me. I splash water at them as I cough. "Todoroki, who's that?" They burst out laughing and Momo just stares at me.

I then yawn softly. "We should try and get some sleep. You know Mr. Aizawa will probably be waking us up at the crack of dawn." Momo stated, causing us to groan as we get out of the water. I was glad to be in bed finally.

Momo was right. Mr. Aizawa woke us up at 5:00 AM and we had thirty minutes to be ready and outside. I rushed to get my gym uniform on and ran outside, putting my shoes on at the same time. I didn't even have time to put my hair up, my long black wavy hair blew behind me. I ended up falling back to sleep, leaving me only 5 minutes when I woke back up and saw the time.

Both Bakugo and Todoroki looked at me the same way, in awe. I made sure to stand far from them and listened to Mr. Aizawa tell us what we'll be doing. After we all go and work on our quirks. I sit on a rock, drinking a coffee as I watch Todoroki sit in a barrel of water. He's freezing it and defrosting it as he tries to work on his speed. I then watch Bakugo place his hands in boiling water and then shoot off large blasts into the air while yelling.

What can I do to help strengthen my quirk? Meditation? I can meditate and work on my caffeine intake with out crashing I suppose. I sit on the rock with my eyes closed and and my coffee. I focus on all the elements around me, feeling as if my body is humming with electricity as the air swirls around me. I try to focus on the rock I'm sitting on and try to use the wind to lift us up.

When dinner comes around, I feel too exhausted to cook food. I sit at a table with Ochaco and Bakugo. I fall asleep with my head on the table, leaving them to cook everything. Bakugo woke me up when he brought me a plate when he finished cooking the curry. "Smells delicious." I mentioned sleepily. I devoured it and stretched, feeling much better from my nap and food. That night we all fell asleep super fast.

On the thrid day of camp, I keep up with my meditation and focusing. I manipulate the air around me instead of conjuring. By the time dinner rolls around, I'm actually able to help cook. I was surprised at how well Bakugo was at cooking. He was able to cut carrots in record speed, so fast that I wasn't even needed to help.

After dinner was done and dishes were washed, we got to go in to the woods. We were going to walk through the woods and get scared by class 1-B in pairs. Turns out my partner for this was Midoriya. Bakugo and Todoroki were paired together. I hope it's not too scary, I'm not good with scary.

We didn't even get a chance to go into the spooky woods as we got attacked by villains. I looked to the woods in worry. Todoroki and Bakugo were still in there. I know they are strong and can handle them selves, but I can't help but worry, especially since there was fire. Then I begin to worry about all the students inside of the forest. What should I do?

While everyone seems to be preoccupied, I take a run for it into the forest. Once inside, I notice some sort of smoke. I quickly cover my mouth and try to manipulate the air to push the smoke away from me. I keep on the look out for students. I hear messages from Mandalay. The first one I ignore, but the second one is refreshing to hear. The. The thrid one makes me want to find Bakugo and Todoroki fast.

I catch a glimps of Todoroki's ice and run towards it. I run up behind them and see them fighting some creepy thing. I notice that Todoroki has someone on his back and make my way to him. I focus on my healing powers. "He'll be fine. He's just unconscious." Both boys look back at me in shock. "When did you get here?" "Dont sneak up like that." "I thought you two could use some help." "It's dangerous." They said at the same time. Shocking.

The weird teeth guy was coming on the attack again. I took the guy that Todoroki was holding so he could fight better. All of a sudden we hear Midoriya's voice, followed by a loud banging noise. Seems Fumikage lost control of dark shadow, which worked out in our favour. Dark Shadow was able to defeat the weird tooth villain and in return, Bakugo and Todoroki used their fires to return dark shadow to Fumikage.

Shoji, Fumikage and Midoriya start tossing around plans on how to keep Bakugo safe. Seeming to forget that Bakugo, Todoroki and I are there too. Bakugo looks at the three in shock, and I just wait for him to explode. Todoroki goes back to carrying the student from class 1-B and walks in the front with Shoji carrying Midoriya. Bakugo follows with Fumikage behind him. Bakugo snaps and yells as he walks. I reach out and hold his hand, catching him off guard and silencing him. Fumikage looks surprise at me holding Bakugo's hand, but didn't say anything about it.

At one point we get split up from the ones infront of us and I come face to face with a clown looking dude. He turned Bakugo and Fumikage into marbles. "Guys?!" I yell out and try to go on the attack. "Give them back!" I yell as I pull out throwing knives from my pocket and toss them at the clown. He blocks my knives with his cane.

The others run back to me, followed by Ochaco and Tsuyu. "He has Fumikage and Bakugo!" Todoroki goes on the attack and shoots ice at him. The villain dodges easily and tries to make a get away. Todoroki passes the student to Ochaco, who makes him light by using her zero gravity quirk.

Midoriya makes a quick plan to use Ochaco's quirk to make us fly to catch up to clown guy. She quickly wraps up Midoriya's arms by ripping her shirt. Then Tsuyu wraps her tongue around Shoji, Midoriya, Todoroki and I and launches us through the air. Ochaco releases us once we are close enough to take down the villain. We all land on top of him and take him down to the ground.

The shadow guy from the USJ attack showed up to transport all the villains away. Shoji showed us that he grabbed the marbles when we landed, but our victory was short lived once we found out that the reals ones were in his mouth. Nothing else mattered to me now, we needed to rescue our class mates.

A beam of light from Aoyama's belly button hit the villian's face, making him spit out his marbles. I used the wind to push me faster. I grabbed one marble, but if it was Bakugo, we would be to close to the villians to escape. Shoji caught the other one. The clown villain snapped his fingers revealing Fumikage and Bakugo. The guy with the blue fire grabs Bakugo from me by the back of his neck, but I won't let him go and hug him closer to me.

I get pulled into the shadow too, I'll never forget that pained look on Todoroki's face as I look behind me. "Shoto!" I try to reach for him, but I'm incased in darkness. I still feel Bakugo beside me, so I know I'm not completely alone.

"Idiot." Bakugo muttered down at me as he wrapped an arm around me protectively. We arrived in a small bar like room. Exhaustion decided it was a good time to hit me and I leaned in to Bakugo more for support. "You over did it." He whispered as I looked around the room. The Clown guy, blue fire guy, a guy all in black, a blond, the shadow guy and that light blue haired guy, with a hand on his face, surrounded us. "What's with the girl?" The hand face guy asked, he seemed annoyed.

"She wouldn't let go of the boy, Shigaraki." Said the blue fire guy. Now I know the blue hair guys name. "You could have killed her." Shigaraki said in the same annoyed voice. Bakugo held on to me tighter. "Like I'd let that happen." He shouted, causing me to look up at him. "We could use her." The shadow guy tried to convince Shigaraki. "Ohhhh, can I have her blood?!" The blond girl yelled with excitement. "I agree, we could use her." The blue fire guy agreed. "Why's that Dabi?" Shigaraki asked. "Well, Todoroki had a look of pain and despair when he knew he couldn't rescue her or Bakugo." The look on Todoroki's face flashes in my mind and I clench my fist. The blond girl shrieks with excitement once again. "Ohhhh, even better. There is clearly a love triangle!" She then glares at me. "You better not have a thing for Midoriya too." I look at her as if she's an alien.

I feel too tired to say anything and my eyes are fighting to stay open. "Maybe you're right, Dabi." Shigaraki finally says. "Put her in my room for now and chain Bakugo up." Bakugo holds on to me tighter, but the shadow guy snatches me with ease. He places cuff like bracelets on me, making it so I can't use my quirk. He tosses me on the bed in the room and leaves me. I want to find a way out, to go back to Bakugo, but sleep over takes me and I pass out.

I dream that the past events were just a dream, so when I finally woke up to find myself in a strange room, I was confused. My eyes widened as I remembered everything that has happened and look at the cuffs on my wrists. I tense once I realize that I'm not alone in the room either. Sitting on a chair, across from the bed, was Shigaraki. I stay on my guard as I narrow my green eyes at him.

"You're such a fascinating creature to watch." He says. Is he amused? I say nothing and just watch him. I notice that the exit is right beside him, he smirks as he sees where I'm looking. "You wouldn't make it. The room on the other side of the door is full of villians, including Bakugo." My eyes look back at Shigaraki. "You lie." He shrugs his shoulders. "Do I? Or has he found his true potential here with us?" "He'd never become scum like you!" I shout at him, causing him to glare at me.

"Scum?" Anger filled his voice as he stands up. I move into a crouched squat on the bed. I still have a throwing knife in my pocket. I wrap my fingers around the handle of my blade as Shigaraki walks towards me. "You won't be able to out run me." When he reaches the foot of the bed, I toss my knife at his face. I leap from the bed and run for the door. I felt relief as it was unlocked and threw the door open. I ran out and into the bar room.

My eyes fell on Bakugo and went to run to him, but I felt a hand wrap around my neck. I felt as if my stomach fell out and I tense, thinking I'm about to be decayed. I can see the fear in Bakugo's eyes and shut mine. As the seconds pass, I realize that not all of his fingers are wrapped around my neck and open my eyes again. "Why did nobody find it necessary to make sure she had no weapons on her?" He sounded livid as I watch him decay my knife in his left hand.

The only one that seemed apologetic was the shadow man. Shigaraki pushed me into a chair next to Bakugo. He was chained up like he was after the sports festival, minus the muzzle. Bakugo is glaring at Shigaraki. "Looks like she made an approvement to your face." Shigaraki seems to growl and I look at him. I smirk as a see a trail of dried blood across his check. "Laugh it up, but she's just on burrowed time at the moment." Shigaraki sits at the bar with his back to us.

"Dabi , you can start your fun with her." He says, sounding bored now. Bakugo starts freaking out and pulling against his restraints. "Stay the fuck away from her!" Dabi just laughs at Bakugo as he makes his way to me. "Not like you can stop me." I keep my eyes on Dabi and clench my fist. "I see you're a fighter." He says to me, sounding amused. "That's Just going to make it more fun for me."

He grabs me by my wrists and drags me to a wall. I try to pull away from him, but his grip in too tight. He hooks my cuffs into some kind of magnets on the wall. We both look at Bakugo. "Have you decided on joining the league of villains yet?" Dabi asked him. "How many times to I have to tell you? I'm not fucking joining your band of losers!" Dabi just smirks at him as he places his hand around my forearm and uses his quirk to burn me. I scream out in pain and shock as my eyes water. "Leave her alone you bustard!" The pain ebs away and I let out a shaky breath. So they plan on torturing me to make him join them. My eyes lock with his red ones and shake my head at him. I mouth the words. 'Don't give in."

Dabi turns to me again and this time I'm ready. I pull my legs up and kick him with everything I have. Pushing him away from me. He was surprised, but laughed none the less. "I love it when my prey fights back." I narrow my eyes at him and get ready to kick him again, but this time he catches my right ankle and burns it in return. I hiss out in pain and kick him away with my left foot. "Yes! Fight me!" He comes at me again and pins me with his body. I struggle against him as he forgets about Bakugo. I lock my eyes with Dabi's turquoise ones, they are filled with amusement. I pull my head back and then head butt him as hard as I can. I shake my head as it rang in pain, my vision blurring for a moment.

My headbutt doesn't do much to him. He grins at me as he places his hands on my hips and burns me again. I fight through the pain and try to push him away, but it's no use. He buries his face in the nape of my next as he breaths in my scent. He whispers just enough so I can hear him. "I can see why you're arranged to be married to Shoto." I tense at his closeness and try to catch my breath as his words fly around in my head. "How do you know about that?" "I have my ways." I finally hear Bakugo's yells again. "Get away from her!" My green eyes find his red ones, his were full of tears.

"Get away from me." I growl at Dabi as I turn my head towards him and grab ahold of his ear with my teeth, biting down on it hard. He seems to groan, but I don't know if it's from pain or pleasure. His hands are still on my hips and he sends another wave of flames against them. I bite his ear harder instead of yelling out. He finally pulls away from me, his ear bleeding pretty bad. I spit his blood from my mouth at his feet.

"You're going to pay for that." He growls as he's about to lunge at me, but someone comes crashing through the wall. The rest all happens in a blur and before I knew it, Bakugo, Dabi, the shadow guy and Shigaraki are gone. "Nooooo!" I cry out as I'm helped out of my restraints by Endeavor, he hands me his phone so I can call Shoto before I'm taken to the hospital to have my burns looked at. I place the phone to my ear but it just keeps ringing. I doubt he'll answer a call from his dad, so I send him a quick text instead. "Hey. It's Rika. Your father rescued me. I'm on my way to the Hospital. Come visit me if you get the chance." I hit send and hand Endeavor his phone back.

I sit in the back of an ambulance and heal my burns on my own, as the paramedic watches me with amusement. "That's a handy quirk you have." I give her a look and go back to healing before exhaustion takes over. By the time we get to the hospital, my burns look rosy pink, the colour of new skin. The doctor takes a look at my healing jobs and tells me I shouldn't have any scarring. He also informs me that I was held hostage for three days. I must have slept through the first two days.

They were going to keep me over night just so they can make sure I get the sleep and food I needed. Once I was in my room for the night, or should I say early morning. I'm in a hospital gown and turned on the TV. It showed All Might, deflating, holding up his thumb to the viewers. He then points and says. "Now it's your turn." What the hell did I miss?

Shortly after, sleep over took me. When I wake up, I see my parents and Todoroki by my bed. "We are so sorry we weren't here to protect you." My mom cries as she pulls me in to a tight hug. They leave with the doctor so they can fill out my release forms, leaving Todoroki and I alone. He sits on the edge of my bed and pulls me to him. He buries his face in my neck and hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you" I wrap my arms around him. "I held my own very well." He smiled at me.

He then proceeded to tell me how Midoriya, Kirishima, Momo, Tenya and him self rescued Bakugo. I was so happy, until he told me about All Might's power and that he's retiring. "You guys do have some great team work." I told him and I was in shock over All Might.

When my parents returned, they told me that I was free to go home. Todoroki brought my stuff from camp to the hospital for me, he even held my phone out to me before I got up to leave. We hug each other tightly before I go home and he goes to visit his mother. Instead of going home my parents take me to the police station to talk about what happened. I told them everything. In the end they told us that they didn't think I was the target, which I already knew. The police then told my parents not to let me wonder out on my own.

I sigh as we finally make it home. My parents were given the week off to spend time with me. It was nice seeing them, but I wanted to go see Bakugo. So the next day, I asked my mom if it was okay to go see Bakugo. I let her know that his house wasn't far and that I'd have my cell. She agreed a lot easier than I thought she would. I smiled brightly at her and ran all the way from my house to his.

I knock on his door as I catch my breath. A women with the same hair and eye colour as Bakugo answered. "Hi, is Katsuki home?" She gives me a huge grin and yells as she lets me in to the house. "Hey Katsuki! There's a girl here to see you!?" She smiles at me as we wait for Bakugo to come down. "I didn't believe that the day would come when a girl would come visit my boy." Bakugo groaned at his mom and pulled me away. "We'll be upstairs studying!" He yelled to his mom as we race up to his rooms. He was so much like his mother.

Once his door was shut, he started to inspect where my burns were. I freaked out when he lifted my shirt to look at my hip. I smacked his hands as I feel like my face heat up. "You won't find my burns." He looks up at me. "I see that, but those healers couldn't take care of your bruises?" He states as he points out all of them. "I never noticed those." I said softly as I looked at the small ones on my arm. "You healed your burn?" I nodded. He trailed his fingers over my hips softly, causing me to shiver. "It feels really soft." He sounded fascinated and I pushed away from him, making him look at me confusingly.

Does he not realize what he's doing? I feel flustered as I watch realization washed over his face. He looks away as his cheeks turn red. "I'm sorry." Did Bakugo just apologize? "I couldn't save you." I walk back to him and rest my hand on his shoulder lightly. "I should be sorry. I was no help." He locked his eyes with mine and pulled me in to a tight hug, my face rested against his chest. I felt him place a hand on the back of my head as I feel him take in a shaky breath.

"I was so scared, not for me, but for you." I heard the emotions in his voice. I wrapped my arms around him in return. "I hated watching Dabi torture you." "I hated that they took you again and left me behind." He held me tighter and I nuzzle my face against his shirt. He took a sharp inhale of breath and pulled my head back slightly by my hair, we locked eyes and he crashed his lips against mine. If he wasn't holding on to me, I would have fallen.

I don't know what came over me, but I pressed against him more and returned his kiss. I moaned against his lips as he bites at my bottom, causing me to part my lips. He slips his tongue in to my mouth hungrily. Tugging my hair gently as we lose ourselves in each other. A flicker of Todoroki's face flew through my mind, causing my eyes to open in shock and pushed away from Bakugo. Both of us panting for air, as I try to pull away more from him, my eyes never leaving his. "What was that?" I ask, still out of breath. He just grinned at me. "A kiss, idiot." I roll my eyes. "I know that, but why?" "I felt like it." He moved closer to me again. "I didn't hear you complaining." I back away more and back into his desk.

He stops moving towards me and takes a seat on his bed. We just stare at each other as the kiss runs through my mind. Thoughts about wanting more also run through my mind. I'm single... it's not cheating...I think back to Todoroki's and mine conversation. "You think to much." I'm pulled from my thoughts and stare at Bakugo. "What do you want, Bakugo?" My voice was shaky.

He smirked at me, causing me to sigh. "If it's a relationship, you're barking up the wrong tree." Bakugo burst out laughing, I look at him with wide eyes in surprise. "You've made that pretty clear." "Then what?" "I just want to prove that I am better than Todoroki." "You'll never change my mind about him." "I don't need to, your moans will be proof enough." My face grows hot again as thoughts of Bakugo run through my head. He smiles at me in amusement. "I know you're curious." "I am, but I'm also battling a war." I say softly and look away. "Just give me time." He doesn't push it anymore and nods. "Fine, when you are ready, make a move on me." She smiles at him. "That works for me."

His parents invite me to stay for dinner and we talked about UA and how I'm liking the school so far. They asked what I think of Bakugo and asked me about my quirk. I helped clean up after dinner and Bakugo walked me home, having his mother text him every five minutes making sure he was safe. At my door, he gave me a quick peck on my cheek and headed back home.

I lied in bed that night, thinking about both Todoroki and Bakugo, could anything else be more complicated?


	7. Dorm Rooms and Licenses

A few days after the incident with Bakugo, our teachers came and visited with all of the parents of class 1-A. Mr. Aizawa and All Might sat with my parents and I. They explain to us that after past events they would feel that the students of UA would be safer if we'd stay on campus in dorms. Our home room teacher will also be in the same Dorm and there will be separate sides for the girls and boys. We will all each have our own bathrooms aswell. I can't wait to see my room. My parents agree and we are told I can start moving my stuff in at the end of the week.

For the rest of the week I spend my time packing what I want to take with me. My mind was off of Todoroki and Bakugo, until I moved my stuff into my room. They were both there already. My face turned red when I saw them and Todoroki walked towards me. "Have you been ignoring me? Have I upset you in some way?" I haven't been replying to his texts. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I've just been busy with my parents being home and packing."

He grabs my duffle bag of clothes and follows me up to my room and I glance back over Todoroki and glance at Bakugo, who's watching us. Todoroki helps me set my room up in silence. I don't know what to say to him. So much has happened. First there was what Dabi said to me and then what happened with Bakugo. "Is everything okay?" I tense up as I look at Todoroki and nod. "Yeah." His eyes softened. "I'm just worried because you haven't opened up about what happened while you were with the league of villians." I look away from him. "You don't have to tell me." He added. "Not until you're ready." I put the last of my things away and stand up. I turn to him and give a small smile. "Thanks." I try and change the subject. "So, are you going to show me your room?"

He smiles and leads me down to the common room. We are about to go up the side with the boy dorms when the rest of the girls decide that we should have a competition to see who has the best room. We both agree and start a tour of the rooms, starting with the boys first.

Mina and Toru barge into Midoriya's room first. His room is full of All Might stuff. Next we go to Fumikage's dark room, I found it cool. After we went into Kirishima's room that had a ton of weights and a punching bag. Tenya's room looked like a library with his books all neat and tidy. He even had a book case with a ton of glasses. Shoto completely renovated his room and replaced the floor tiles and had his bed on the floor and a small coffee table. Next we went to Mezo's empty room. None of us wanted to see Mineta's room, but he insisted that we should do the girls rooms next. Finally we made it to the last of the guys, Rikido's. It looked normal, but he had a tiny desk top, oven. His room also smelt amazing, turned out he was baking a cake and shared it with all of us. Therefore getting voted "Room King" by the girls.

Then we all ran over to the girl's side of the dorm and started showing off our rooms. Kyoka was the first, It was pretty cool looking. She kicked Yuga and Denki our for saying it didn't look lady-like. Mina and Toru's rooms were really girly. Tsuyu wasn't feeling well, so we skipped her's. Ochaco Momo's was next. Her room was cramped, she had brought her huge bed over that took up most of her room. Then it was my room. It was pretty simple and boring compared to the others. We didn't vote for our rooms and decided to call it a night.

I couldn't sleep so I went to sit out side. Midoriya, Ochaco, Todoroki, Tenya, Momo, Kirishima and Tsuyu were out back talking, so I decided to sit on the front step. I was staring up at the sky, when Bakugo came out and joined me. I glanced back at him and then looked back at the sky. "I thought you were sleeping?" He sat beside me on the step. "Can't sleep, everyone was too loud. You?" I look at him and then at the door, afraid someone might see us on the front step. I look back at him and sigh. "I can't sleep either. Too much on my mind." He gives me a questioning look, causing me to look away. "I haven't been able to tell Todoroki about what happened while we were with the league." "What else?" I looked at him as I felt tears prickle my eyes. "I couldn't tell him about what Dabi did to me, or worse yet, what he said." He narrowed his crimson eyes at me. "What do you mean?" My hands start to tremble. "I know who Dabi is and I can't bring myself to tell Todoroki." Bakugo looks shocked at me. "Who is he?" A tear runs down my cheek. "I can't say out here."

He grabs me by the hand and pulls me to my feet. He checks to see if anyone is near by and then we dash to his room. I slump onto his bed as he shuts his door. He looks at me as I stare at my feet. "I can't tell him Bakugo. It will tear him apart." He sits next to me and I lean on him, resting my head on his shoulder. "I can't tell him that Dabi is his older brother." I feel Bakugo tense up. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "He knew about the engagement between Todoroki and I. Only our families know about it, even though Todoroki and I weren't suppose to know till we were eighteen." I pause as I chocked back a sob. "He wanted Todoroki to see the marks he left on me. He wanted to cause him pain." "But you healed the marks." I nodded. "So he didn't have to see them. So I didn't have to tell him that it was his brother that did it to me." Bakugo wrapped his arm around me and let me sniffle on his shoulder. "I had no idea that you were felling this." "I had so much on my mind that I've been trying to push it away, but now it's all coming free." "Want to tell me what else is on your mind?" I shook my head no and we just sat like this until I was ready to sleep. "Thank you, Bakugo." I quickly left Bakugo's room and headed to mine with out getting caught. I was asleep before my head even reached my pillow.

I felt better in the morning, I was eating breakfast when Todoroki and Bakugo walked in to eat breakfast too. Todoroki was in a pyjama set, while Bakugo was in just his pyjama pants. My eyes couldn't help but look at his well chiseled torso. He grinned as he noticed that I was looking and I quickly looked back at my cereal. Todoroki gives me a look and then looks at Bakugo as he brings his cereal and sits next to me. I give Todoroki a big smile and said good morning to him.

After everyone was a wake and changed out of thier pyjamas, Mr. Aizawa told us that we are to keep up our training like what we were doing at camp, because next week is when we go for our hero license exam. When he leaves us for the day, everyone went right to training. I decided to go to the library instead to read and research more about elemental quirks, to see what I can do to help me be plus ultra.

"Hey, Rika!" I look behind me and see Ochaco and Mina running toward me, they were starting their training off with a jog. "Where are you going?" Mina asks. "The library, I want to see if there are any books on quirks like mine and what I should be doing for training." "That's smart." Ochaco said. They waved goodbye as they went back to jogging.

The librarian helped me find books on elemantal quirks. I was munching on a bag of chips while I was reading a book that said that quirks that can manipulate elements might be able to do so with just their mind in like a telepathic way, you just have to think about what you want the element to do. Downside is that it takes years to master. It gave me pointers on how to train. Meditation and visualization are key. It states to work on small things first and work your way up. I decide to check this book out and start training, but first some lunch.

Once back at the dorm I made a sandwich and went back to reading while I ate. Once I finish I sit in the back yard, the book in my left hand as I tried to visualize the wind blowing, maybe I can start with a small breeze. I tried visualizing myself moving my hands and causing a gust, with out actually moving my real self. Still nothing happened. I sighed and went back to reading, maybe I missed something. Or maybe I'm just not able to do that with my quirk.

I keep trying, visualizing different things. I think I almost made a breeze, but I was interrupted by someone snatching the book from my hand. "Hey!" I snapped as I opened my eyes and saw Kirishima. "Oh, I thought you might have fallen asleep out here." He looks at the book in his hand. "Shouldn't you be training and not reading?" "I'm doing both. That book is helping me with my quirk, but I can't seem to do what it says I can." He hands me my book back. "Just keep trying." He gives me a smile. "By the way, suppers ready." With that he headed back inside. I glanced at the cover of the book and then stood up to go in for dinner.

Most of my classmates were chatting away about what kind of training they did today, while I continued to read my book and eat. "What are you reading?" Todoroki asked. I kept my eyes on the pages. "It's suppose to help me learn and do more with my quirk, but I can't seem to get it yet." "I'm sure you'll get there." I smile at him, over the book. "Thanks." I help with the dishes after dinner and return to back out side. This time I sit by the little pond we have and try moving the water instead of air, since I seem to have a stronger connection with water. I picture waves in my mind, and then turn the waves into a whirlpool. "Whoa! That's neat!" I open my eyes as I lose concentration and see the end of a small whirlpool in the pond, before turning back to still water. I look to my side and see Tsuyu. "Sorry! I didn't mean to break your concentration." I smile at her. "I don't mind. At least now I know I can manipulate water better." I go back to concentrating on the water, this time with my eyes open, visualizing like this is harder. I focus and think about waves, small waves start to appear. Next I think about a whirlpool forming, and again it does. I jump to my feet and punch my right fist into the air. "I did it!"

I happily walked back inside and sat on the couch. Mina and Ochaco were there talking aswell. They smile at me. "You seem to be in a good mood." Mina states. I nod. "I was able to control water with out moving!" I exclaimed proudly. They both seemed happy for me. "I just need to do it for air, since it's everywhere, it would be easier for me to control." They then asked if I was nervous about the up coming licensing exam. "I'm more curious about what they plan on making us do to earn the license." "I'm so nervous." Ochaco said, I smiled at her. "You'll do fine." She smiles back at me and I added. "Class 1-A is amazing, remember?" Her and Mina both nod. "That we are."

After a few more days of training, I think I was ready to finally spar and test out my new technique on someone. Who though. Todoroki would hold back and Bakugo would go all out. I sigh as I continue to think. Fire would be better for me to try against though, but that means going to Todoroki's room. Am I ready to see him one on one yet? Why is this so frustrating?!?

I finally calm my nerves and walk up to Todoroki's room. I knock on his door softly. He answers and moves to let me in. We both sit on his floor by his coffee table. I can't think of the words to say, so I end up looking at my lap. "Is everything okay?" He asks, his voice full of concern. I nod. "I just need some help." I look up at him and wait for his answer. "Help with what?" "With my training. I need a sparring partner." I was nervous over nothing. "Sure, I'll help." I smile at him and we both make our way out to the back yard.

"I need you to use your fire against me." He nodded at me as we stood across from each other, with the pond behind me. Todoroki sent his fire at me and with out moving, and just by thinking. I was able to send a stream of water from the pond and right at his flames, putting them out. Todoroki looked stunned and I cheered. "I did it!" "And you don't feel tired?" I shook my head. "Nope, not like when I produce the elements." He smiles. "That's good at least." "Want to try again?" He nods and sends another wave of fire against me. This time I stop it from hitting me and focus it to curve around and aim it right back at him, causing him to stop it with his ice. "Impressive." I smirk. "I've been dying to try that out."

We end up just relaxing and chatting for the rest of the afternoon, until he asks about what happened while I was with the league of villians. I sigh, it's better now then never. I look at my hands and think of how to start. "They... Dabi... he tried to..." Todoroki gave me a worried look. "He tried to force Bakugo to join the league by trying to torture me." He reached over and grabbed my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I looked at him with a saddened look. "They put some sort of bracelets on my wrists that made me unable to use my quirk. Dabi was able to hang me to giant magnets and then he proceeded to burn me."I showed him everywhere that Dabi burnt me then I looked away from him once again as I felt my chest tighten, I can't tell him everything. "But you didn't look burnt when I came to see you at the hospital." "That's cause I healed myself on the way to the hospital. I didn't want you to see." "Why?" Worry and concern filled his voice. "Because he didn't care about Bakugo joing them as much as he cared about causing you pain." "Why would he want to cause me pain?" I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, I just know that I didn't want to cause you that pained look I saw as I went into the shadow port thing, again. So I healed the burns instead." "Were you hurt bad?" I could hear the pain in his voice. "No, I might not have been able to use my quirk, but at least I know how to fight. Plus your father broke threw the wall after I made his ear bleed by biting it." I turned and smiled at him. "I'm a fighter." He smiles back at me. "So I've noticed." It felt better finally telling Todoroki most of the truth, but it still hurt leaving out who Dabi was.

We ended up going back to his room and played a couple of games of checkers, I lost every game. After our last match, I playfully tossed a checker piece at him. He caught it with ease, but I was already next to him when he caught it and surprised him with a kiss. He let the coin slip from his hand as he kissed me back and wrapped his arms around me. I've missed him, and I tried to show him with the kiss.

Once we broke the kiss, I smiled sheepishly up at him. He then crashed his lips against mine and tangled his fingers in my hair, undoing my bun in the process. I purred and pressed against him, wanting more. The fear of getting caught was in the far back of my mind, but Todoroki pulled away. "We can't, not here." Fear showed in his eyes. I understand why he's scared. If he is caught breaking the rules again, he'll be expelled. I sigh. "I understand." We give each other another kiss and say our good nights, then I head off to my room for curfew.

I pass by Bakugo in the common room, we lock eyes and I try to leave quickly, but he stops me. He leads me out side and then looks at me. "Your cheeks are flushed." My hands fly to my cheeks and look at him in horror. "Just stay out here until you look normal again." He grumbles. "You don't want people knowing what you just did, do you?" I smirk at Bakugo. "And what is it that I just did?" "I'm not stupid, you probably just slept with Icy Hot." I chuckled softly. "Are you jealous?" He glared at me and I smiled at him. "We just kissed." He eyed me. "Your face is flushed and your hair is out of place, you want me to believe it was just a kiss?" I rolled my eyes. "Didn't you leave me looking like this after our kiss, Katsuki?" His face went blank as he remembered. "That's not the point. Others might assume, just safe to cool off and then go back inside." He looked away from me and crossed his arms over his chest. I giggled softly as I took a seat on the back porch and looked up at the sky. He leaned against the house in the shadows so he wasn't seen.

"So I guess you and Icy Hot made up?" "There was never anything to make up for." "Not what I meant." He snapped. "If you mean that I told him what happened? Then yes I did, but I left out who Dabi was." We sat in silence until I felt a chilly breeze. "I think I'm safe to go to bed now." I tell him as I stand up, he doesn't say anything and just watches me go inside. He seemed grumpier than usual.

The day of the exam finally rolls around. I'm so nervous as we broad the bus that's going to take us to the place for the exam. This is the quietest my class has been. When we finally reach the exam site, Takoba National stadium, some of us start feeling really nervous. Mr. Aizawa tells us to give it our all and pass this test so we can further our goals as heros.

We were about to huddle and do a class cheer to pump us up, but a tall guy from another school interrupts us. Saying he's a huge fan of UA. We then find out after he leaves with his class, that his scores in the recommendations was higher than Todoroki's score. I can't help but think he looks familiar somehow. Not too long after, a lady walks up to Mr. Aizawa and asks him to marry her. He quickly rejects her, making the whole class just stare at them. She introduces her students to us. One is a boy with dark brown eyes. He seems too nice and Bakugo calls him out on it. He even brings up the kidnapping, which seems to piss Bakugo off. A girl from the same class even asks Todoroki for an autograph.

After that class leaves, we make our way inside to change and go to the orientation. There was so many students, about fifteen hundred in total. The announcer guy seemed exhausted and explained that only a hundred students will be passing today, causing my stress levels to rise. He also went on to explain what the first tasked, it was a lot like dodge ball. Every examinee will take three targets and paste them somewhere on their bodies where others can see, except for our feet and armpits. Each examinee will be given six balls and use them to hit the targets; the target will light up when it is hit by a ball and once the third target is lit up, that examinee is considered to have lost and disqualified. Whoever lights up the third target will be considered as the person who took down the other person. The goal of the preliminary round is to take down two examinees using the six balls given and whoever takes down two people will pass the preliminary round and qualify for the Provisional Hero License Exam. We were also free to go to which ever terrain we felt would better benefit our quirks, the man added as the room we were standing in started to open up like a box.

Midoriya calcutaled a plan and told us that we should stick together since the other schools would be coming for us. Bakugo rather be alone and took off, followed by Kirishima and Kaminari. Shoto also decided it would be easier if he went off on his own since it would be hard to use his quirk with so many people around. I follow after him, knowing it would be hard to concentrate with to many people around me.

About ten minutes in, the first student to pass was announced and the student also eliminated a hundred and twenty students in one shot. I looked behind me, to the direction where the rest of our class was when I felt the ground shake lightly. "I hope they are okay." I whisper to myself as I follow Todoroki through a power plant as another announcement sound over the PA, fifty three more students have passed and more than two hundred have failed so far.

Todoroki and I make our way deeper into the plant, when he tells me to watch out. A ball came hurling towards me out of no where and Todoroki stopped it with his fire. We looked for where it came from and saw a school of ninjas wearing different colours standing above us. "Just what I'd expect from the sports festival runner up." One of them yells at Todoroki. We're out numbered as I try to make a plan, and out here I can only count on wind. Since they watched the fights from the festival, they'll probably watch my movements to know when I'd hit them with a gust of air. So I'll need to prove that I can do it with out moving.

The red ninja seemed to be the leader, all his class mates threw their balls at us. Todoroki made an ice wall and blocked the balls. They seem to be focusing on Todoroki and not at all on me, which will work in our favour. Todoroki quickly froze all the ninjas in place by their feet, except the red ninja's. The red ninja started throwing nuts and bolts at the ice wall, making them giant as the fly towards Todoroki. They break through the ice, causing Todoroki to dodge and the red ninja freed his classmates.

Todoroki tried to take out all ten of the ninjas by using his fire, but they have two students that have a water quirk and a mud quirk that cancels out the fire. Then the red ninja breaks through all the ice attacks, forcing Todoroki and I to run away as we try to figure out a plan. "They went through a lot of work to make this plant look like the real deal, think those drums are explosive?" He asks as we run by some oil drums. "Worth a try." I said.

I stop and turn my back on Todoroki. "I'll be your decoy." He nods as I work on keeping the ninjas back with a gust of wind. "Seems Todoroki isn't alone after all." The red ninja stated. "Where did he run off to anyways? Left you as a sacrifice?" At this moment I wish I could control metal so I could bury them in it, instead I catch them off gaurd with another gust of wind and then run off to meet up with Todoroki.

The ninjas thought I was running away from them, but I was leading them into Todoroki's trap. I smiled at Todoroki and high fived him as I ran passed him. He came out of his hiding spot and faced the army of ninja's. He gave them a smirk as he sent his fire at the oil drum across from him, we both took cover as we waited for the smoke to clear. Once he could see the ninja's, he froze them so they couldn't move.

Todoroki and I went on the attack and tagged the six markers of the two students we needed to pass. Our markers turn blue and tell us to make our way to the waiting room, where we can get the key to take our markers off. The commissioner announces that fifty five students have now passed. "That's us!" I said excitedly as we make our way to the waiting area. I hope our classmates are there waiting.

When we enter the waiting area, I notice that we are the only from our class so far. We find an empty bench and sit on it to wait. I look around the room and notice that overly excited guy from earlier, talking to another student about stampman. When he noticed us, it seemed he glared at Todoroki. Does he hate Todoroki?

Finally, some of our classmates arrived. Momo, Tsuyu, Kyoka and Mezou walk over to us. Shortly after they got their markers removed, Bakugo, Kirishima and Kaminari join us. Along with Midoriya, Ochaco and Sero. Only thirty spots to pass remain, I hope the rest of our class make it. I munch on some snacks that come out for us while we wait. The numbers of students that have passed keep going up, with my anxiety levels.

Just as the hundredth student marked the end of the preliminary, the rest of our class walks through the doors. We all made it for the hero license exam. The anxiety I felt turned into excitement, but it was short lived while we wait for the exam to begin. The sleepy announcer then asks the one hundred examinees who passed to look at the screen, which shows the battlefield. The entire battlefield that we were just competing on crumbles; all the buildings are destroyed which causes the battlefield to become a disaster zone.

Most of my classmates panic, but then calm down when we are told to treat this like real life and help bystanders that may be hurt or trapped and help them make it to a designated safe zone. We will be awarded or lose points depending on how well we handle the situations. "Seems easy enough." I mutter. "I'll help out in a safe zone and look after the injured, and if trouble happens to break loose, I'll be there to help."

Students from Shiketsu High approach us and introduce themselves. Todoroki takes this chance to ask the student that glared at him earlier if he did anything to anger him in anyway. This causing Todoroki to be shot by another glare. "I hate you and your father." He says, getting straight to the point. "Your demeanour might have changed, but your eyes are just like Endeavor's." With that he walked off with the rest of his class. I glanced at Todoroki, who seemed to be deep in thought.

We advert our attention back to the announcer as the exam officially begins. Everyone rushes out of the waiting room and begins to help people in trouble. I quickly make my way to the first aid station and begin helping heal wounds and organize where patients should be put. It was nice working with a team that was all about looking after the injured, instead of fighting for once.

As patients poured in, we all took the time to check them over and not rush, making sure we didn't miss anything. I then noticed Midoriya running towards us with a boy in his arms. He explained to me the situation as I made sure his eyes weren't dilated or any other signs of a concussion, then I directed Midoriya on to where to take him. Then I helped bandage up some minor wounds.

Suddenly, a huge explosion occurs which catches our attention at the first aid station, it wasn't to far from where we were. A mysterious individual appears from the smoke and is revealed to be Gang Orca and he is backed by a dozen enemy grunts. I look at the others that I'm working with. "We need to evacuate this area. I'll hold off the grunts to give you all a chance to get to a safe place." A few of them nod and get to work. I pull an energy drink from my utility belt and down it. I then kneel and press my hand against the ground. I've learnt to make walls from earth, but that's about all I've learnt. I make the dirt walls rise between me and the first aid station. I made sure the walls wouldn't be easy to climb over.

The guy that talked to Bakugo before the preliminary handed off a survivor he brought for first aid and hoped over the wall before it was at full height. "I'll help you hold them off." He tells me and I give him a nod in return, then we wait for the attack. Midoriya went with the others to help with the evacuation.

Gang Orca and his grunts begin attacking us. I find out that the guy next to me is Shindo, and he has a Shaking Quirk. He sends off tremors through the ground to stop the advance of the grunts in order to create distance between us and them. Although he manages to stop some of the grunts, Gang Orca uses his Killer Whale Quirk to emit a paralyzing sound wave which stops Shindo in his tracks, knocking him out. I rush to his side and as I'm about to use my healing abilities on him, Gang Orca is struck by an ice glacier, but Gang Orca manages to shield himself by breaking some of the ice. "Shoto." I whisper with a sigh of relief.

Then the guy that hates Todoroki shows up and uses his wind Quirk to blast some of the grunts away. I stare in awe, as I wish to use my wind like that. Todoroki notices The wind guy and tells him to go help in the rescue operation, but he ignores him and blasts wind at the villains which blows Shoto's flames away. Inasa is annoyed that Shoto used his fire, to which Shoto defends that his ice was ineffective. He then criticizes Todoroki for attacking the villains first so that he can get all the credit. I watched as confusion washed over Todoroki's face. The guy believes that Todoroki is selfish because he is Endeavor's son. Todoroki becomes angry at the wind guy, and states that his father has nothing to do with this exam.

Since they were busy arguing with each other, they didn't notice the grunts retaliating, which causes Todoroki to be struck by one of the thier cement weapons. While the other guy used his wind quirk to fly around which enables him to dodge the attacks. I keep Shindo safe from the grunts, as well as watch out of Todoroki. They stop bickering for a second and begin their counter-attacks on Gang Orca and his henchmen. Todoroki blasts fire and the other launches a blast of wind. However, the wind blasts the fire in another direction; towards Shindo and I.

I was able to think quickly and cause the fire to curve away from us. Todoroki gave me a look full of shock and sorrow. I glare at him. "Stop this pointless bickering, both of you! The more you fight each other, the more people get hurt!" They both give me apologetic looks and begin to focus on the task at hand. Also annoyed with their bickering, Gang Orca appears before Todoroki and uses his Repertoire sound wave move on the wind boy; he attempts to dodge, but he is hit by a cement gun, which causes him to lose his concentration and is knocked out of the sky. He then falls to the ground unable to move. Gang Orca then uses his Repertoire on Todoroki, fully immobilizing him.

Shindo finally wakes up just as Orca's henchmen go on the attack against students that are still rescuing people. He sends a tremor towards the villains, stopping them in their tracks. In return, I run towards Todoroki. As Gang Orca prepares to back up his lackeys, I notice that Todoroki is lost in his thoughts. "Snap out of it!" I yell, causing him to snap back to reality. Which causes him to shoot of his fire once again, as it meets the wind of the wind boy, as they work together. They trap Orca in a tunnel of wind and fire. Causing the temperature to rise with in the vortex.

I kneel next to Todoroki and visualize what I'd like this unstable vortex to become. "It's too dangerous here." He says to me and I smile at him. "Just have some faith." I begin manipulating the wind and fire and turn it into a firenado, which caused Orca to be even hotter and dryer. Gang Orca thought ahead and throws water on himself to prevent himself from drying out. He then disperses the fiery whirlwind with a roar and asks us what we have planned next.

He's just to strong, but I try to think of a plan anyways. He begins to walk towards Todoroki and I, just as Midoriya flies in with a powerful kick to the armour on Orca's right arm, catching him off gaurd. Before Midoriya can go on the attack, a horn blows signaling the end of the exam. I let out a huge sigh and fall to my butt on the ground. "It's finally over!"

We are informed that we can go change out of our hero costumes and go see medical if we need to while we wait for our results. When everyone makes it to the main area to hear the results, the announcer thanks us for our hard work and determination. He tells us that those of us that passed will show up in alphabetical order on the screen. Turns out eighty nine of us passed, me being one of them, I was so proud. Our whole class passed, except for Bakugo and Todoroki. Then he went on to announce that the students that failed will be taking a special course to help them achieve thier licenses.

When the announcements are over, the wind guy comes over to Todoroki and slams he head against the ground as he bends over and apologizes to him, catching Todoroki off guard, but thanks him in return. I will never understand guys, like are they friends, enemies or frenemies now? I shake it off as I make my way to the bus and wait for every one. I'm ready for a well deserved nap.

That night, little did I know that Bakugo and Midoriya were going to sneak out and fight. Maybe I should have asked Bakugo if he was okay too. I should have made sure he wasn't going through the same turmoil as I was or worse. I should have been a shoulder for him to lean on, since he's let me lean on his a number of times. From here on out, I'll make it a habit to check in on him.


	8. Internships

Lemon warning.*

The morning after the hero license exam was brutal. I tossed and turned all night from nightmares, causing me to look like a zombie. I didn't even have the energy to fix my hair or tie my tie properly. I walked into the common room with my hair all over the place, unbrushed. I leaned on the wall as I hear my classmates talking about two students on house arrest for sneaking out and fighting in the middle of the night. I make my way to them and I notice Bakugo and Midoriya both covered in bandages.

Mr. Aizawa informed us that they will be cleaning the common areas and taking out the trash for us while they are on house arrest. Todoroki asked Bakugo what he planned on doing about the provisional make up classes they have to take for thier licenses, but didn't get an answer, only got a glare. I started to follow my classmates out to go see the open ceremonies for our second term, but Mr. Aizawa stopped me in my tracks. "You look dreadful. You have permission to take the day off." He even put his hand to my forehead. "If your temperature doesn't drop when classes are done for the day, I want you to go see recovery girl." He looks at Bakugo and Midoriya. "Keep an eye on her and make sure she gets back to bed." He waits for Bakugo to come to my side before leaving as well. I lean into Bakugo involuntary and sigh. "I'm fine." He snorts. "You look like death. You're abnormally pale with blue underneath your eyes." Midoriya gasps. "Kacchan, that's not very nice!" "Shut it nerd." I don't have the energy to say anything as Bakugo leads me to the elevator and back to my room. How did I manage to even get down stairs today?

Once in my room, I literally fall into my bed. Bakugo helps by removing my shoes and surprises me by tucking me in. I snuggle into my blankets with a big yawn. He takes a seat at the edge of my bed and watches me, which makes me watch him and look over his bandages. "I should have asked if you were okay." I said softly, tiredness clear in my voice. "You could have come to me, you know." "Shhh. Get some sleep. We can talk after." I feel him brush my hair from my face as I close my eyes.

I fall back into the same nightmare as the night before. I wake up in a panic. I feel clammy, out of breath and scared. I start to calm down as I notice that I'm in my room. Then I realize that I'm not alone, I tense up, but quickly relax once I see Bakugo. His face was full of worry, he was still on the edge of my bed. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded as he placed the back of his hand to my forehead. "Your fever seems to have gone down a bit." I yawn and rub my watering eyes. "Nightmare?" I nod again. "I also don't remember of what, but it's been like this all night." I said softly. "It's probably just from so much stuff happening in such a short time." I added and try to change the subject. "So, why couldn't you talk to me? Why did you have to go off and fight Midoriya instead? You're both lucky that you didn't get expelled." "I've know him since preschool and no matter how much I'd torment him, he'd keep coming back." "Okay, but that doesn't really explain anything." He rolls his eyes at me. "I just needed to let off steam and even though I hate to admit it, he knows me the best."

I sighed and fought off another big yawn. "Just know I'm here for you too, Bakugo." He stares in me. "Same goes for you. I know you're lying about not remembering your nightmares." I clench on to my blanket and look away from him. "Let me guess, it has to do with Todoroki." "Actually, no, well not the Todoroki you're thinking of at least." I let go of my blankets and rub my wrists, where my burns were. "They're just bad dreams, it's nothing to worry about." I didn't know that he was watching me with sorrow as I rubbed my wrists. "Dreams or not. Talking might help ease your subconscious." He states matter-of-factly, causing me to look at him. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I've just been bottling up too much." I admit. "You think." He snaps, causing me to smile at him. "So, you going to start talking?"

I tell him about my dreams and how Shigaraki and Dabi are always in them, but then events from our capture just repeat. The pain I felt just intensifies more than what I actually felt causing me to panic and freak out. "Maybe guilt is eating me alive for not telling Todoroki." I sigh again. "Don't beat yourself up." He says softly and leans towards me, causing my cheeks to grow hot. He reached out and touches my forehead again. "Seems your fever is gone." He looks at my face. "Is something else wrong? Your face is red." I squeak. "I'm fine." I bat his hand away and try to get out of bed, but he stops me. "Bakugo." I groan. "Remember how weak you were earlier, think you won't fall over this time?" He's concerned about me, it makes me smile at him. "I think I'll be fine this time, besides I'm hungry."

Bakugo then moves off my bed so I can get out. He watches me closely as I stand up. I smile as I don't feel like I'm going to fall over. "I think I'm good to go." He follows after me closely as we make our way to the kitchen. "You sit and I'll make you something to eat." I listen as I take a seat and watch him cook, memories of his cooking at camp makes my belly growl. As Bakugo is cooking up a storm, Midoriya walks in. "That smells good." He looks shocked to see Bakugo cooking for me. "Kacchan?!" Bakugo looks at Midoriya and gives him a glare. "Shut up, nerd! Aizawa told us to look after her, didn't he." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh yeah." He looks at me. "How are you feeling?" I smile back at him. "Much better, thanks." He quickly makes himself something to eat and heads back to his room.

Once our food was ready, Bakugo brought it over to the table I was sitting at. I took in the aroma of the food and licked my lips. "It smells amazing!" I say thanks for the food and take a bite. My mouth felt like it was in heaven. "Mmmm, You could start your own restaurant!" I exclaimed, causing him to blush slightly. "I'm not that good." He says as he digs into his meal. We ate the rest of our lunch in silence. After he did the dishes, even though I offered to do them. We then went back to my room. "You should get some more sleep. You still look like death." He waits for me to lie down and close my eyes. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Then he turns and leaves me alone.

I open my eyes when I hear my door shut and stare up at the ceiling. I'm tried, but I can't sleep. I'm happy that I have Bakugo to talk to, but I wish I could tell Shoto too. I eventually fall back to sleep, this time with no dreams. I'm awoken by Mr. Aizawa knocking on my door and walking in. I sit up in my bed as I rub my eyes and look at him. "You look much better. I expect to see you in class tomorrow." He turns to leave my room. "Also dinner is ready." "Thank you." I call to him as my door shuts. I hop out of bed and notice that I'm still in my uniform and my hair is still a mess. I quickly changed in to a pair of pink hello kitty shorts and a plain black tank top. Then I put my hair up into a messy bun and head down stairs.

I grab a plate of food and take a seat with Mina, Ochaco and Tsuyu. They tell me all about their day in a hushed voice, they weren't allowed to let Bakugo or Midoriya know anything about what they have missed. They made me curious about Hero Work Studies, or Internships. I wonder where they would choose to do theirs. "You're lost in thought again, Fujiwatari." Mina giggles. "Thinking about boys?" She added, causing me to go red. "If she wasn't then, she sure is now." Ochaco said as she giggled too. I threw my hands up and waved. "That's not it at all." I tried to defend. "They are just playing." Tsuyu piped up and I smiled at her.

The girls even helped catch me up on our classes and helped me with homework that's due tomorrow. I didn't realize that I missed so much for it being the first day back. I was so thankful for their help. Once they called it a night and headed to bed, I headed to the kitchen and started to bake chocolate chip cookies for them. "You're making the whole house stink." I look over my shoulder after I placed the last tray of cookies in to the oven. "Who doesn't like the smell of cookies?" I ask Bakugo, who just gives me an angry look instead. "What? Didn't your mother ever bake you cookies?" "No." He spat out. I looked at him wide eyed and offer him some. "These ones are nice and warm still and gooey in the middle." I smiled at him as I took a bite out of one, he then took one and tried it too. His face changed from angry to neutral. "Those are delicious." I giggle softly as he takes two more and eats them. I pack up the rest and leave a batch on the counter for the other housemates. I say good night to Bakugo and head to bed with the cookies I'll give Mina, Tsuyu and Ochaco.

At lunch the next day I give the girls their gifts and they loved them and ate them happily. The rest of the week of the was the same. When Friday finally came, Bakugo was allowed back in class. Mr. Aizawa talked more about the Work Studies. We are to reach out to connections we may have gotten from the sports festival. The only two not allowed to participate are Bakugo and Todoroki because they have their extra lessons to attend to. I still wonder who I should partner with. Maybe Endeavour would be the best for field work, seems like their would be more learning happening there.

At lunch I sit across from Todoroki, who is sitting next to Tenya and Midoriya with Ochaco next to me. "Has everyone thought of where they would like to go for their internship?" Tenya asked. Midoriya shook his head. "I've had no luck so far." I play with the food on my plate. "Endeavour." Todoroki glances at me, along with the whole table. "I just think I'd gain more field work with him, that's all." They all nod, aside from Todoroki who slurps his noodles instead.

After school, I walk back to the dorms with Todoroki. "Are you really okay with interning with my father?" He asks. "Yeah, I mean, if he gets out of line I can always splash him with water." I say as I smile at him, causing him to roll his eyes at me. "As long as you're sure." That night it was Tsuyu's, Ochaco's and my turn to make dinner. We decided on making spaghetti. Tsuyu was in charge of the pasta, Ochaco was in charge or the sauce, and I was in charge of the salad and garlic bread. Our cooking smelt delicious and I couldn't wait to eat it.

Once dinner was ready, everyone enjoyed it and eat quitely. There wasn't anything left over, most had second helpings. When everyone was done eating, it was Bakugo's, Kirishima's and Kaminari's turn to do dishes. Kirishima caused most of us laugh as he said. "I miss Bakugo and Midoriya doing the dishes." Causing him to receive a glare from Bakugo. "What was that, stupid hair!?!"

I left as Bakugo shouted and headed to my room to work on some assignments. I even was able to call and talk with Endeavour's agency about my internship. The receptionists said they will call me back over the next few days to let me know. After getting a head start on most of my assignments, I read the book that I checked out from the library, it's due back on Monday so I better finish it.

There was sections in the book on each element, but I focused on water and air the most since they are my strongest elements. What picked at my curiosity under the water quirks, it stated that some water based quirks could get people to answer questions by drinking a drop of the persons blood, since blood is mostly made up of water. I found this knowledge creepy yet useful. This ability tends to only work for five to ten minutes, depending on how much blood you drink, so you better know the questions you want answered. It also can only be activated once a day. The blood can also have side effects by leaving an awful taste in your mouth or cause you to feel nauseous, a rare case being a migraine. 'Hmm, wonder if this ability is even worth trying.' I wonder. 'It would be great for interrogations.'

It even touched on the healing powers of the water quirk. The book states that most water based quirks work as firefighters, nurses or out at sea working on rescue missions. I've already mastered the healing ability, I just needed to work on the energy draining part. The book states to avoid high caffeine products and supplement it with more protein, B vitamins, Iron, Magnesium, and Potassium instead. 'Guess that means no more energy drinks.'

When I finish the water part of the book, I start researching what foods I should be eating that were listed in the book. The results I found were amazing. I never knew what I should have been eating. I found out that I should be eating more bananas and avocados, which I hate, but I could incorporate them into a smoothie and not even taste them. I should eat more oatmeal, eggs, nuts, berries, dark green vegetables, salmon, lots of water and even dark chocolate. Adding these foods into my daily diet won't be hard to do. I write up a shopping list and hope Mr. Aizawa will let me out to go shopping in the morning. I leave the list on my deck, I plug my phone in to charge and I crawl into bed.

The next morning, I'm about to ask Aizawa if I could go to the supermarket to grab some groceries, but it seems I'm not the only one needing to go. Turns out we needed groceries for our dorm anyways, so Mr. Aizawa was able to get a school bus and take us all, minus Todoroki and Bakugo who had their make up course to go to. "Can you grab me some soba noodles?" Todoroki asks as he offeres me some cash. I smile at him. "Keep your money, I'll pick you up some." He smiles and heads out after Bakugo who left already.

The rest of us hurried on to the bus, Mr. Aizawa gave us a thirty minute time limit to shop. When we arrived at the supermarket, we all rushed in to get what we needed. Luckily most of the stuff I needed was in the produce isle. I then grab more eggs, since our house goes through a ton of them, and then grab the soba noodles for Todoroki. I make my way to the check out and then head for the bus. While on the way back to the dorm, I got a call from Endeavour's agency and told me that I've been accepted and that they will be in touch with Aizawa and he'll let me know when I can start.

I hum happily as I put my name on my food, minus the eggs. Then I place Todoroki's name on the noodles and place them in his cupboard. "You seem happy." Ochaco mentioned as she added her stuff to her cupboard. I smiled at her. "I got a call back from Endeavour's agency. They just have to talk to Aizawa and then I'll find out when I can start my internship." "That's awesome news!" Ochaco exclaimed. "Have you heard back from anyone yet?" She nodded. "One of the third years that we met earlier in the week, Hado, helped Tsuyu and I with an internship and we'll be working with Ryukyu. Hado found out that Tsuyu and I were turned down from our previous placements." Memories of the big three run through my mind. They visited our class when Midoriya finally came to class. The groups leader, Mirio, had challenged our class to a fight and he beat us in just over five seconds. I didn't even see him coming. Not even Midoriya or Todoroki stood a chance. Mirio proved that the internship helped him improve his abilities. "Oh right, the Big Three." She chuckled lightly. "Did you forget them already?" I smiled at her and rubbed the back of my head. "I was more worried about not getting into an internship."

After I returned to my room and grabbed the elemental book, I then take it back to the living room and lounge on the couch. I flip through the pages of the chapter on air quirks. I never knew that air manipulation could be applied to so much abilities. I thought I could only use it to manipulate wind, but this book says I could walk on air, use air to bring items to me, to enhance hearing by amplifying air molecule vibrations, enhanced touch by reading the air and feel for any disturbances, I can even us it for healing as well by having air molecules extract harmful substances and bring in medicament at a molecular level, or use air molecules to repair and regenerate damaged cells and molecules. They can use air flow to provide more oxygen and nutrients for body parts, effectively increasing metabolism, and pressurizing air to forcefully seal off wounds. I can even possibly learn to manipulate air pressure, the list goes on.

While I'm reading, Todoroki and Bakugo return from their course. Bakugo heads to his room and Todoroki takes a seat on the couch with me. I lift my feet off the couch so he can sit, then rest my legs across his lap as I smile over my book at him. My smile turns to shock as I notice that he has minor cuts and a bandage across his cheek. My classmates even looked shocked. "What are they making you do at those extra lessons?" Tenya asked. "Did they make you battle it out?" Asked Kirishima. Todoroki didn't answer any of the questions as he rested his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, relaxing his arms over my legs. Mina and Ochaco both give me a look and then to Todoroki with a smile, but leave us be as they walk off. I let Todoroki rest and return to my book.

Since learning that I could do so much more with water and air, I decided to read about fire manipulation. It says the basic stuff that I already know like manipulating heat and flames, but again it says fire manipulation could be used for healing too. What catches my attention is the technique of inflammation, that the user could cause burning or injuring someone by just touching them. Memories of Dabi burning me by touching me runs through my mind. I push it away and move on to the final chapter, earth. Earth is still the hardest for me to manipulate, probably cause it's more solid and takes more concentration to use it then the others. In this chapter, it states that I could use it to cause avalanches, earthquakes, mudslides or create quicksand. It also says I could learn to control lava, magma or other extremely hot solids. 'That would come in handy if I help save people escaping a volcano.'

Once I finish reading earth, thinking it's the last chapter of the book, I flip the page and find a chapter on being able to unit the elements and use two or more at the same time. This catches my attention and picks at my curiosity. By using water and air together I could manipulate weather by causing storms. I could even learn to manipulate ice, create rain, fog and snow, and control temperatures.

I'm brought out of the book when I feel a brush of fingers against my calf. I glance at Todoroki from over my book. His eyes are still closed, he looks peaceful. I look from his face to where his hand is on my calf and watch as he trace his fingers along my skin, causing a tingling sensation to run through my body. I close my book and rest it on my lap, I'm not going to be able to focus on reading now. All I'm focused on now is him and the storm that he's brewing up with in me. I shift my legs slightly as I begin to find it hard to sit still, which caused him to open his turquoise eye and look at me. He smirked at me as I fidget as he trails his fingers slowly up towards my knee. I bite my bottom lip as I stare into his bluey green eye. Part of me wants to jump into his lap and kiss him, while the other part of me wants to get up and walk away in case our classmates see. I break eye contact and look down at my book. My heart is thumping loudly in my chest and I tighten my grip on the book. "I uh...um...I should put my book away." I pull my feet from him and sit up and stand up.

He stands up next to me and follows me up to my room, not saying a thing. I walk in to my room and over to my deck, lying my book down on it. I try to calm my nerves as I hear Todoroki shut the door behind him softly. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me, resting his hands on my stomach. He then rests he head on my shoulder and nuzzles his face against my neck. I tense up when I feel him lightly kiss a spot behind my ear, causing shivers to run all over my body. I feel as if I'm about to turn into mush at his feet. "Shoto?" I whisper, my voice sounding shaky. "Hmm?" He hums as he kisses down my neck to my collar bone, causing me to tilt my head to the side giving him more access. He moves his hands from my stomach to my hips and grips them as his kisses turn to soft bites. I gasp softly as butterflies flutter in my stomach and I press my back against his chest more.

I squeaked as he playfully nipped my ear, I feel as if my legs are about to give out from under me. He surprises me when he turns me to face him and crashed his lips against mine, pulling me closer to him by my hips. My hands flew to his head and tangled my fingers in his hair as I nibble at his bottom lip, wanting more. His hands move from my hips and side around to my back side, squeezing my ass. I gasp and press against him more, as our tongues dance and explore each other's mouths. He groans as he lifts me up by my ass, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me over to my bed. He lies us in bed with out me having to unwrap my legs from around him.

He breaks the kiss and looks down at me and I smile up at him. I bring my hand to his left cheek as I brush my fingers over the fresh cuts and bruises on it, my eyes never leaving his. His right hand runs up my left side and under my shirt, grazing my skin softly, causing me to shiver at his touch. While he balances on his left hand. I bite my bottom lip, wanting more.

"I want you right now, Shoto." I say just above a whisper. That seems to be all he needed to hear and quickly stripped me of my shirt and doesn't hesitate as his mouth attacks my cleavage, biting, sucking and groping my breast before removing my bra with ease. I gasp and moan as I tangle my fingers in his hair once again, pressing my chest against his mouth some more. I tighten my legs around his waist as I grind my hips against him, getting a low growl from him in return. My fingers trail from his hair and down his back, I feel him shiver under my touch. I tug at the hem of his shirt and lift it over his head and tosses it aside with mine. As his mouth goes back to sucking and biting my breasts, his hands rest at my hips once again.

I unwrap my legs from his waist as I move my hands to the front of his jeans and undo them. He breaks away from my chest and smiles down me and I smile back at him. "Stop teasing me." I purr. That's all it takes for him to remove his pants and boxers and I do the same. We toss our clothes to the floor. He then rummages in my night stand beside the bed, pulling a condom from it, we agreed to keep some in both of our rooms. He quickly puts it on and then made his way back between my legs. He positions his now hardened member at my entrance. The anticipation is killing me as I wait to feel him inside of me. I don't have to wait long as he plunges himself inside of me. I moan loudly, causing him to place his left hand over my mouth to help muffle me. "Shhh." I forgot that I have to be quieter now. I wrap my legs around his waist again as we fall into to the same rhythm as I grind my hips against his thrusts. We reach our orgasms together. His right hand grips my left breast and squeezes it tightly, while I tangle my fingers in his hair and pull it as I bite his neck roughly, moaning as we both ride out our climaxes.

We lie against each other until our breathing goes back to being regular. I hum happily and play with his hair between my fingers. "We should get cleaned up before getting dressed." He says softly, causing me to smile. "Are you suggesting we shower together, Shoto?" He nuzzles against my neck before whispering in my ear. "Is that a problem, Rika?" He response playfully before getting up from the bed and making his way to my washroom, I quickly get up and follow after him as he turns the shower on. He disposed of the condom in the trash can in there before jumping in to the shower with me right behind him. My eyes trail over his body and watch as the water runs over the muscles on his chest and stomach. I then turn away from him and let the water wet my hair. He then presses up against me, wrapping his right arm around me and places his hand between my legs and slips two of his fingers inside of me while quickly rubbing my clit with his thumb. I gasp in surprise and press against my back against Todoroki, feeling his hard cock against my ass.

He grabbed another condom on his way to the shower with out me noticing and put it on when I turned away from him. He pulled his fingers from me and leaned me forward. I propped my self up by placing my hands against the wall and push my hips out towards him more, as he slowly enters me. I exhale slowly, feeling excitement from this new position. He grabs on to my breasts and squeezes them as he pumps in and out of me quickly. I close my eyes as I moan soflly and focus on my legs not collapsing from under me. Todoroki moves his hands from my breasts and to my hips as he quickens his pace. He then moves his right hand back to between my legs and starts rubbing my clit roughly with his index and middle finger. I gasp and lean forward more and press against him more as I feel my second orgasm wash over me. He holds me up by wrapping his left arm around me as he keeps thrusting and rubbing before he orgasms as well.

I try to catch my breath as slips away from me to toss out the other condom. I turn the heat up on the water and let it wash over me as Todoroki returns to the shower. He watches me as I wash my hair and body and rinse all of the soap and bubbles off of me. I then slip past him as I leave the shower to him. I wrap a towel around me and wrap my hair up in one. I leave one hung up for Todoroki and head back out to my room. I pick up his clothes and place them in the bathroom for him. I dry myself off and quickly dress in what I was wearing before, just putting on fresh panties.

I sat on my bed and waited for Todoroki to exit my bathroom. He ermerges fully dressed. He takes my towels and rehangs them in the bathroom before taking a seat next to me on the bed. I smile at him and he back at me. "So, want to tell me what happened at your make up course?" "We sparred and had to work hard, that nap earlier did wonders." I knew that was all of an answer I was going to get. "Why about you? Any news of your internship?" I nodded. "Your father agreed, just waiting to hear form Aizawa to tell me when I can start." "You'll have fun." I raised a brow at him. "The patrols with him were actually enjoyable." "That's what I'm hoping for."

Todoroki fidgets slightly next to me. "Are you okay?" I ask as I watch him. He seems to be fighting with him self to say something. "I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now." He sighs and looks down at his hands. "Is there something going on between you and Bakugo?" I feel my face grow hot as he looks at me to wait for an answer. I'm at a lost for words. "Going by the look on your face and your silence, means that there is something." He looks away and I rest my right hand on his left forearm. "He's my friend." I say softly as I fight for the right words. My stomach feels like it's in knots and I begin to fidget with my fingers. "You are still free to do as you please." He adds softly, fighting his emotions. I look at him. "We're still technically single." He says as he looks at me. "Do you have your eye on anyone else?" I ask out of curiosity. He thinks for a moment. "I think Yaoyorozu might have flirted with me." I feel my heart drop a bit. "Oh?" I try to hide the hurt in my voice. "Yeah, but I don't know how I feel about it." I sigh. "Bakugo kissed me." I confessed. "And I still don't know how I feel about it." Todoroki watches me closely as my heart beats fast. "I don't even know why he did it, I'm worried it's a jab at you." He looks at me confused. "Why do you think that?" "He knows about the engagement and he sees you as a rival. So I feel like to him it would be getting something that is meant to be yours."

He actually chuckles lightly. "But in the end, you're mine and I'm yours. Nothing will change that." He places his hand in mine and I smile. "I know that, but we both know how ambitious he can be." He smiles at me and I smile back as my stomach growls. "Dinner is probably ready by now." He says, causing us to exit my room together and head to the dining room. Sure enough dinner was just about ready. I took a seat with Todoroki, Midoriya and Tenya sitting with us.

I look across the room and notice Bakugo watching me, with Kirishima and Kaminari sitting and chatting next to him. I turn my attention back to the boys I'm sitting with, Midoriya was rambling out loud as he tries to work out something. Tenya and Todoroki both seem as lost as I was while Midoriya was deep in thought. He then realized he was rambling and laughed sheepishly and apologized. Seems he was having a hard time getting in to a internship still.

After dinner I returned to my room, I changed my bedding, putting the old bedding in the hamper. Then I changed into my pjs and crawled into bed. I was so close to falling asleep, when my phone vibrated. I sighed and looked at the message on my phone. "Meet me in the back yard." I sighed, it was from Bakugo. "But I'm already in bed." "I'll come to you then." I groaned, knowing I won't be sleeping anytime soon. In a few minutes, Bakugo was entering my room. "What is it?" I asked, annoyance clear in my voice, but he wasn't bothered by it. He sat on the edge of my bed as I stayed curled up under my covers. I could feel him glaring at me in the darkness of my room. "What's going on with you and Icy Hot?" He snaps. "You already know, Bakugo." I groan. "You couldn't text me that?" I feel his weight shift on my bed as he moves closer to me. "Why do you even care?" I snap. "I don't!" He snaps back. "Whatever." I clearly won't get a answer so I roll away from him, so my back is to him and close my eyes. He surprises me by curling up next to me and draping an arm over me. He stays above my covers as he snuggles close to me. His warmth lulls me to sleep.

I find Bakugo so hard to read, but it's hard to deny that I don't feel some sort of curiosity towards him. When I woke up the next morning, he was no longer in my bed or in my room. I stretched and looked at my phone, but there wasn't any new messages. Sunday passes by quickly, everyone finished up their homework and got ready for class tomorrow. When Monday morning rolls around, the whole house seems like a mad house. I eat some oatmeal for breakfast in silence as I try to wake up. This no caffeine thing sucked, but I'll stick it out.

I follow my housemates to class. Once at my desk, I rested my head on my arms and closed my eyes. I didn't even budge when Aizawa entered the room. I did sit up when he started to announce students that had been accepted with internships. "The following students have been accepted in to an internship. Ochaco, Tsuyu, Kirishima, Midoriya, Fumikage and Fujiwatari. You six are to report to your respective hero today after class today. The rest of my classes went by in a blurr, I couldn't wait to start my internship.

Turns out the first day of internship was pretty boring. Spent my evening filling out paperwork and getting Endeavour's seal, proving that I am officially an intern. I'll be interning with him three days a week. Mondays and Wednesdays after school and Saturday days. He also agreed to help me strengthen my fire manipulation abilities. He even drove me back to the school after, making sure I made it back safe. I thanked him and made my way to Heights Alliance. This was going to be a great week.


	9. Internships pt2

As we reach the end of September, Mr. Aizawa mentions to our class that there will be a cultural festival happening at the end of October, followed by a Halloween Dance. He informed us that we are to work as a class and figure out what we would like to do for the festival. He also announced that Ochaco, Tsuyu, Midoriya, and Kirishima were all given special permission to miss classes for the rest of the week due to the demands of their internships. I wonder if they are being allowed to help out in some top secret mission.

After class that day, everyone was throwing ideas for the festival around. "What about we do a maid cafe?" Mineta suggests while drooling. "What about crepes?" Ochaco piped in. I had no idea what we could do, so I just sat back and watched. "What if we do something with music and dancing?" Todoroki asked, causing him to get shocked looks from everyone. "I didn't take you for a party person, Todoroki." Mina stated. "I'm not, just something we learned about at the provisional courses." "What are they even teaching you there." Mina was shocked. As classmates started to agree with Todoroki's idea.

"Jiro could put a band together!" Mina insisted while Jirou blushed. "I'm better at teaching, rather than playing." "But you can play?" Kaminari asked. "Well yeah." Jirou replied. "I can play pretty much any instrument, but I prefer the guitar. We'll need a drummer and training someone to do drums in a month is cutting it tight, even for me."

Jirou started running ideas and got Kirishima and Kaminari to help bring her instruments to the living room. "So anyone know how to play bass or drums?" She asked. "Why don't you give it a shot, Bakugo?" Sero joked and received a glare from Bakugo, before he walked off. "Seems to difficult for him." Sero laughed, which irked Bakugo even more. Causing him to grab the drum sticks from Sero and made his way to the drums. He took a seat and blew all of us away. "Looks like we have a drummer!" Mina cheered. "Absolutely not!" Bakugo shouted. "I rather not play for people that sicken me. For people who think we get off on getting attacked constantly." He goes on ranting as we let his words set in. Then his rants changes. "Get ready U.A. I'm going to knock you dead with my sound!!!" I'm so confused, did I miss something?

"Okay So now we have a drummer and a guitarist, we need more for a band." Jirou stated. "I'm quite good at piano, would that skill prove useful?" Momo asked and received a smile from Jirou. "Yaomomo, you'll be a huge help." "I thought we said us girls were going to dance!" Mina pouted. "Is this all it usually takes for a party?" Tenya asked. "We still need decorations." I chime in. "We need swag!" Mina added and quickly looked up ideas on her laptop. "Like this." She showed us her screen. It showed streamers and a disco ball and confetti.

"So for example, we could have Ochaco make Todoroki and Kirishima float. Then Kirishima will chip away at Todoroki's ice. Then since Aoyama will be the disco ball, the lights will flutter all over like stardust, this shall be team SNOWMAN!" Mina explained with excitement. "Why am I the disco ball?" Aoyama asks but everyone is chatting up a storm. "You're not going to sing?" Ochaco asks Jirou. "We can sing!" Kirishima, Mineta and Aoyama all exclaimed and then showed us what they could do, all failing miserably. "Jirou is an excellent singer." Toru mentioned, causing Jirou to blush, but she sings something for us. "That's settled, you're singing!" Our classmates stated. "We still need another guitarist and a bassist. I'll play one guitar and sing." Jirou mentioned.

"I want to play guitar, that's the center of the band isn't it?" Kaminari asks. "I don't care if you want to do it! Do you have the guts to do it!?!?" Bakugo yells at him. "I do!" Kaminari yells back as he picks up a guitar and strums it. Tokoyami picks up the bass guitar and plays a few notes, taking us by surprise. "You play?" Jirou asked him. "I had to free myself from the burden of the F cord."

"So there we have it. Our band is made up of Bakugo on drums, Kaminari on guitar, Yaoyorozu on piano, Tokoyami on bass and myself as singer and on guitar." Jirou announces. "Then you have us on the dance team." Mina states with her team Midoriya, Mineta, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Tenya, Ojiro, Sato and Shoji all behind her. "Then there is us, the staging team." Kirishima says with Todoroki, Sero, Aoyama and Koda all standing with him. "Can I help with staging and dance too?" I ask. "I don't see why not." Mina says and I smile at her.

We all break off with our groups as we plan our parts for our performance. We order pizza for the whole house as we keep working into the night. Tenya calls it a night and tells us all to head to bed. "We'll continue tomorrow with the ones that are here and we'll keep the ones that aren't here up to date with our progress." He tells us as we all head to bed. I curl up in bed, full of excitement to go to my internship tomorrow and for the cultural festival. It's going to be a busy month, but it's going to be worth it.

After school the next day, I yelled bye to my fellow classmates and make my way from campus and make my way to Endeavour's office. Once changed and in his office, he leads me to one of the many training rooms in the buildings. "We're going to build up your endurance when it come to creating fire. Ever wonder why Shoto never seemed tired or worn out from constantly using his quirk?" "I know you worked him hard, but I wouldn't be here if I never wonder what training you put him through." "Well, you'll need to always keep focused." He looks me over. "You seem to be athletic enough." I watch him. "Well my parents have had me train in a variety of martial arts and gymnastics." He nods. "Ah yes. They are well trained, I remember." He looks down at me. "So you find it harder to create and easy to manipulate?" I nod. "What can you create with fire." I hold out my hands infront of me and make a small fire ball. "This is about it, and I can throw it, but it's physically draining." "We might have to start with basics."

He starts me off with meditation. I sit on the mats with my eyes closed. He tells me to think about what makes me angry or about what I'm passionate about. "Feel the fire from with in you. It's a part of you like an extension of yourself. It's not something that you have to force your self to do, it should just flow from you." I listen as he talks as I search for my inner flame. "Let its warmth wash over you and comfort you."

The feeling of warmth starts in the pit of my stomach and spreads all over my body. "The warmth feels like adrenaline running through my veins." I say, with my eyes still closed. "Yes, that's right. Now focus that energy to engulf your hands." I hesitate. "Don't worry, you shouldn't be burnt by your own fire." "That's reassuring." I mutter and focus the energy to my hands like I was told. Once I feel like all the warmth is in my hands, I open my eyes and hold my hands up in surprise. "Excellent. You're a very fast learner." I look up at Endeavour. "Feel tired?" I shake my head. "No, I feel energized." He smiles at me and then looks at the time. "Seems lessons are done for today. Keep practicing, and don't be afraid to ask Shoto for help too." I get up and follow after Endeavour. "Saturday you don't need to bring your super suit. We're going to go watch Shoto at his course instead." We sit in silence as he drives me back to the school. I thank him and make my way back to the dorms.

I slouch on the couch with a sigh and shut my eyes. I feel exhausted mentally this time, not physically for once. "Did my father over work you?" "No, just meditation. I was able to engulf my hands in flames and not feel physically drained." I yawn. "I'm suppose to ask you to help me train more in our spare time." "I'm more than happy to help, you know that." "Also, your father and I are coming to watch your class on Saturday." I feel him tense up. "Lovely." I know he rather not have his father there.

I stayed in my spot on the couch and drifted off to sleep. I fell into a pleasant dream. I dreamt about both Bakugo and Todoroki. They were both attacking my neck with kisses and bites, each of them had a hand squeezing my breasts. The dream felt so real, but I was startled awake. "Rika, are you okay?" I could hear worry in Todoroki's voice. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him through my lashes. Parts of the dream flash in my mind and I blush. "Yeah, I'm fine." "You we're making noises, I thought you might be having a nightmare or something." I turn redder from embarrassment. I stand up quickly, my stomach clenchs as I feel dampness between my legs. I smile at Todoroki. "I should go to bed." He nods and watches me leave and gave me a small smile as the elevator doors shut.

I didn't notice that Bakugo had been watching me as well. He must have took the stairs five floors up, and still beat me to my room. I was surprised to see him waiting for me outside of my room. I raise a brow at him as he opens the door for me with a smirk on his face. I enter my room with out a word and he follows closely behind me. "Icy Hot is so clueless." He states, that smirk still on his face as he came up close to me, causing my stomach to clench again. "I know what you dreamt about." He says as he leans towards me and whispers in my ear. I feel my face grow hot and look up at him as he just keeps smirking at me. "You were moaning in your sleep." I take a step back and turn away from him. I start to shuffle stuff around my desk. "I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to hide the shakiness of my voice.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and spun me around to face him. "I thought we weren't going to lie anymore." His smirk was gone and he seemed angry. "And I thought you'd wait for me to make a move." I snapped back with out meaning too. He took a step back from me and narrowed his eyes at me. "I have been waiting." He shouts at me with a hushed voice. Probably doesn't want to be caught in my room at this time of night. I look at my bedroom floor. "It's just hard." I say softly, feeling defeated in a way.

Bakugo walks towards me again and brushes his fingers along my left cheek softly before tucking them under my chin and lifted my face to look at him. My jade green eyes locking with his blood red ones. A part of me wants to take the plunge and get lost in him, but the other half of me can't stop thinking about Todoroki. I cast my eyes away from his and look at the floor, I can't look at him with Todoroki on my mind. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close and whispers against my ear once more. "Let me help you forget about him." A shiver runs through my body from his warm breath and my stomach tightens. "I...I.. can't." I whisper back and push away from him. I look at him with watery eyes. "You don't realize how hard this is on me." I take a deep breath and try to calm my nerves. "Icy Hot told you that you can!" "Doesn't mean that I will!" We snap at each other. I sigh and take a seat on my bed. "I probably won't be able to until I know he has been with someone else, then I won't feel guilty." I say softly. "You don't have to feel guilty if he's telling you to do it!" "Like I said, you don't understand." I could feel the anger rising in him, but he didn't say anything.

Instead he came and sat next to me on my bed in silence. I don't look at him and keep staring at the floor. "I'll admit that there is definitely some sort of attraction." I say quietly. "It's just after years of having eyes for only Todoroki, it's hard to physically bring myself to take that leap with someone else." "But imaging or dreaming it is fine?" He asks softly. "I have no control over my subconscious." He scoffs, but doesn't say anything. "I'm not forcing you to wait on me. You can go and be with some other girl." I state. "None of them are Half and Half's though." I hear the humour in his voice and yet my head snaps to loo k at him with wide eyes. "If that's the cause, why not go after Ochaco, she could be Deku's soon. Isn't he a rival too?" I say as I glare at him, causing him to laugh at me. "You look great when you're pissed off." He gets off my bed and makes his way to the door. "Maybe you're right, maybe I should steal Round Face from that nerd." With that he left me alone in my room. I let out another sigh and lied back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

For the next two days, I tried to avoid Todoroki, but it always failed. We still sat next to each other in class and we still had lunch together. He probably knew there was something up with me, but he never brought it up. We also helped with decoration ideas for the festival with our group. I kept spacing out and even caught myself daydreaming about Bakugo. Todoroki snapped me out of it and I just gave him a smile. That's when I noticed the way Yaoyorozu looked at Todoroki. It was the same look I give him. My body tensed up, but my mind sped with ideas.

I look at Todoroki and smile at him again. "Have you thought about asking someone to the dance?" He looked at me with surprise. "Well, you know I don't usually like those types of things." I shrugged. "First time for everything, besides, you'll never get the chance to do it again after high school." I watched him as he thought over what I said. "I suppose you're right. Would you like to be my date?" "I think you should ask Yaoyorozu. I think she might like you, and we'll be dancing a lot together in our future." His feelings looked hurt slightly and then nodded. "I guess that is true, but I don't want to hurt her feelings." "Just be straight forward with her. That's all you can do." He nods again. "I'll go ask her right now." I smile as I watch him go up to Yaoyorozu.

I look away once they start talking. "That's very bold, getting him to ask someone else to the dance." I jumped slightly and looked to see the red eyed blonde leaning over the back of the sofa. I say nothing as I battle my emotions and tidy up the papers I was working on, and slip them in my bag. I then gather my belongings. "Excuse me." I say softly as I pass Bakugo and head for the elevator. He quickly slips on to the elevator with me and pulls me into a hug once the door shuts. I hug him back tightly and nuzzle my face into his chest as I fight back tears.

We break apart once we make it to the fifth floor and enter my room. I drop my bag on the floor next to my desk and fall face first onto my bed. Bakugo sits next to me on my bed and rubs my back. "Bakugo?" I ask as I turn my head to look at the wall. "Hmm?" "Will you be my date for the dance?" His hand stopped rubbing my back. "Well I don't dance." He said softly. "That's fine, I don't mind." I said as I rolled over to face him, my face damp with tears.

He wipes away my tears with his thumb. From this angle, his eyes were slightly covered by his blonde spiky hair. In that moment I found it hard to resist kissing him. Nothing else was on my mind. I sat up swiftly, rested my hand on his thigh and pressed my lips against his softly. The light contact of our lips caused something to awake in him. He quickly tangled his fingers in my hair roughly, causing me to gasp, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. He ends up lying me back in bed as his kisses move down my neck, kissing, sucking and biting harder with a slight growl.

"No hickeys." I moan out. "Too late for that now." He purred, happy with himself. Before I had the chance to over think or panic, his hands found my breasts and groped them roughly. I groaned and threw my head against my bed. Tingling sensations ran throughout my body. I couldn't even think about what was happening. Then suddenly everything stopped and went silent. All I could hear was my heavy breathing. I looked up at Bakugo, who was staring back at me. My mind started to work again, pain, regret and hurt rushes through me. "What have I done?" I asked softly. I swear I see his eyes soften before he moves from on top of me and sits next to me, his back facing me.

I don't move or cry some more, I just stare at the ceiling. Relief soon washes over me as I calm down. I rest the palm of my right hand on his back. "I'm sorry." Is all I can think to say. This whole situation is an emotional roller coaster for me. "I know you want more." He finally stated. "I can't deny that, but I don't think I could handle anymore just yet." He looked over his shoulder at me and smirked, like he's up to no good. "I'll take it."

I feel my cell vibrate in my pocket and feel my stomach clench as I pull my phone from my pants pocket. "She said yes. I even explained the situation to her and she was happy to go to the dance as just friends." I read over Todoroki's text and then placed my phone on my bed with out responding. "Icy Hot?" I nod and he glances at my screen before it locks. "I'll be your date for the dance and I'll even dance." I meet his eyes and smile slightly. "Just to make him jealous?" He grins evilly. "Of course." I roll my eyes and roll over on my side, my back now facing him. He then curls up next to me and drapes his arm over my waist. "Consider it a date." He whispered, causing me to chuckle softly.

I fell a sleep shortly after, my alarm the next morning work me up. I groaned as I turned off my alarm. Once again, there was no Bakugo in my bed. I quickly brushed my hair, washed my face, brushed my teeth and dressed in a pair of denim skinny jeans and a light pink tank top with a pair of black flats. I tied my hair into a high pony tail and headed downstairs for breakfast. Both Todoroki and Bakugo were eating when I entered the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of Harvest Crunch cereal and poured a bit of yogurt on top of it.

I sat and ate alone, I could feel them both staring at me. Once Todoroki was done, he cleaned his dishes and made his way over to me. "Are you okay? You never responded last night." I totally forgot about his text. "I forgot. I'm sorry." I see him eye my neck and remember the mark that was there, why did I wear a tank top. I quickly cover it with my hand and blush, looking away from him. I swear I can hear Bakugo chuckling.

"I see." I couldn't tell if he was angry or hurt. He then turned away from me as he grabbed his stuff and headed for the door. "Suppose I'll see you at the course."his voice sounded stiff, then he leaves the house. I quickly look at Todoroki's back as he leaves. "You're coming to our class today?" He seems surprised, causing me to look at him instead. "Endeavour wants to watch Todoroki in action I guess." "Then I suggest you go back up stairs and change your shirt that hides you neck better." "I already thought of that." I quickly washed my dishes, then dashed to my room and changed into a polo shirt with a high collar and buttoned it all the way up. By the time I reached back down stairs, Bakugo was already gone as well.

I make my way to the front gate and wait for my ride to arrive. I twirl my hair between my fingers as I think about Todoroki, Bakugo and my actions. Will my actions have consequences? I snap out of it when I see Endeavour pull up. I quickly get in the car and sit in silence as we drive to where the provisional courses are taking place. I feel Endeavour's eyes on me as we enter the building and make our way up to the observation room. All Might and Present Mic are already sitting in the front rows. Endeavour surprises me and goes to sit next to them, as I take a seat behind the teachers.

Another teacher and student sat in the stands with us, they were from Shiketsu, the only other hero high school that was on the same level as U.A.. the student sat close to me, he seemed grumpy as he glared down at Bakugo. He then turned to me and introduced himself. "I'm Shishikura Seiji." "I'm Fujiwatari Rika." We didn't say anything else as we turned our attention to our classmates. "SHOTOOOOO!!" I hid my face as Endeavour yelled out at his son. How embarrassing. Todoroki didn't even acknowledge his father, but that wind guy from the hero license exam seemed to fan girl.

Gang Orca entered the room and I couldn't hear what he was saying to them, but he threw them around. Then a bunch of children stampeded towards them. Seems their task is to get through to these out of control children. I hope Bakugou can keep his cool, but I doubt he will as I watch as a few of the children run off with his grenade gauntlets. These children all remind me of Bakugou, they all seem to have his attitude and spirit, thinking they are the best.

Todoroki, Bakugo and the two other students from Shiketsu seem to be having trouble getting the kids to listen to them or take them seriously. They finally get through to them when they get the kids to show of their quirks. One thing led to another, then in a blink of an eye, children were flying about and Todoroki made a ice slide. Soon all the children were happily taking turns going down the slide. Their teacher even seemed pleased and cried tears of joy as she watch them be happy.

After the lessons were done, I followed after my teachers and Endeavour and waited outside for my classmates. "Oh it's you again!" The wind guy says to me. "I'm sorry, I forgot your name." I say back to him. "I'm Yoarashi Inasa!" He exclaimed. "I'm Fujiwatari Rika." I reply. He takes my hand and shakes it. "Pleasure!"

Our introduction is interrupted by the interaction between Todoroki and Endeavour. "You've changed a lot." Endeavour states. "Shut up." I'm shocked at the way Todoroki speaks to his father. Endeavour reached out to Todoroki, who slaps his hand away in disgust. He just glares hatred towards his father, I've never seen his glare this intense before. Endeavour's features soften a bit. "Shoto, I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you, son." Todoroki doesn't say anything. "I'll become a hero you'll be proud of." He states to his son. Todoroki turns his back to his father and is about to say something, but is interrupted by the overly excited student.

Yoarashi punched himself in the face and called out to Endeavour. "I'll be cheering you on!" He says passionately. Endeavour smiles at him. "Thanks." Then he looks shocked at the boy. "You're bleeding a lot." With that Endeavour walks away. "Rika, you can go back with the rest of your school." He calls out as he leaves. I know he deserved the harshness that he received from Todoroki, but I still feel slightly bad for Endeavour.

I take a seat in the back of the bus beside Todoroki. I take his hand in mine, to comfort him, but he pulls his hand away and looks away from me. I feel the hurt in my chest, then the memory of this morning flashes before me. I place my hands in my lap and look down at them. "I'm sorry." I whisper low enough for him to hear and move to an empty seat, slouching and looking out the window. Bakugo glares at Todoroki as he watches our interaction, but he lets me be alone for the ride back.

When we return to our dorm, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Kirishima and Midoriya have all returned. News of their mission spread and they were being bombarded with questions. They faced off with a gang and the league of villians and rescued a little girl. There was also bad news, the passing of a hero and Mirio losing his quirk. I head to my room, I was in no mood to catch up with my classmates.

As Sunday rolls around, I hide away in my room, only leaving to eat which I take back to my room anyways. When I finish my lunch, I sit on the floor in the middle of my room and meditate while listening to Lindsay Stirling. I let the music wash over me and concentrate on my elements. I feel wind swirl around me, it making me feel energized. I open my eyes and realize that doing this in my room isn't such a good idea. I ended up blowing papers everywhere. I sigh as I start to re organize everything.

After I continue my training out in the back yard. I listen to more music and focus on water and air at the same time, since they are my strongest elements. Music always helped me relax and now I was learning that it helped me feel my elements better while listening to music. Maybe it helped sync my quirk to my emotions. My solitude was interrupted by the yelling of Bakugo, coming from inside the house. My first thought was that he was yelling at Midoriya, but as I listened more closely, I swore I heard him yell Icy Hot.

I groan as I get up off the grass and make my way to the house. I can see through the back window that it was Bakugo and Todoroki. My stomach clenched as I hear Bakugo's booming voice. "I saw the way you treated Fujiwatari yesterday!?!" He shouted, earning a Icy glare from Todoroki. I do not need the whole house knowing or stinking their noses into this drama. I quickly slide the door open and make my way to the two males. With out saying a word, I use the air around me to push them both out the back door. I followed them out and slid the door shut behind me.

They don't seem to care that I pushed them outside. "I was having an off day." Todoroki snapped back at Bakugo, as if they were still in the living room. "Doesn't excuse the way you treated her!?!" Should I step in and tell them to both shut up? Or should I let this pan out? "How am I suppose to feel when she's the one that told me that there was nothing between the two of you!?!" My heart falls into my stomach from Todoroki's words. Bakugo just smirks at the dual haired boy. "So seeing the hickey I left on her irked you?" I could hear the amusement in his voice. I look at Todoroki, to see his reaction. He clenches his fist as he continues to glare at the explosion teen and says nothing. "From my understanding, you're the one that suggested that she experiences others." A smirk playing on the Bakugo's lips, as Todoroki's expression softens as his words sink in, the anger that was once there washed away. He then glared back at Bakugo once again. "That's right. I did. So don't get attached to her, because she will forever be mine." Todoroki then looked my way and then made his way back inside. "I like a good challenge!" Bakugo called after Todoroki. I just roll my eyes at the two boys.

Bakugo then turns his villain like smirk on to me. "That sounded a lot like permission to me." He stated as he made his way over to me. My eyes grew wide as I watch him. "Permission?" He licks his lips as his hands reach for my hips. "To do what I please with you." He whispered softly as he moved his lips closer to my ear. I swallow hard as I let his words sink in, causing me to feel flustered. My face grew hot and as I pressed my palms against Bakugo's chest, I push him away from me with a gust of wind.I look in shock at Bakugo as he chuckles at my reaction. He then turns away from me and heads back inside. What the hell just happened? Everything replays in my head.

For the rest of the night I'm left alone and use it to get ready for class the next day. Once Monday morning comes, I rush out of the dorm and head to the school alone. Sitting next to Todoroki never felt as awkward as it did right now. I try not to look at him or think about him, but it's hard and causes me to be tense beside him.

I make sure to focus extra hard on the front of the class room as Aizawa enters the room. "As you all have probably heard by now about the incidents that have happened recently, the school has decided to put all work studies on hold for now." The classroom filled with groans, gasps and sighs. I was looking forward to patrolling tonight.

My mind starts going a mile a minute and intense again as the thought of training with Todoroki crossed my mind. I squirm uncomfortably in my seat next to him. I can't ask him to train with me while I know he's probably still mad about what happened over the weekend.

The rest of the day is just as awkward. Todoroki didn't try to talk to me at all, he was just silent all day. I needed up eating lunch with Kaminari and Kirishima instead too. I even left the school and walked back to the dorms alone. I stayed in my room and worked on my homework while I waited for dinner to be ready. Ochaco and Tsuyu sat with me at dinner. They both seemed to watch me as I ate quietly and slowly.

It was our night to wash dishes. I washed as Ochaco dried and Tsuyu put them away. "Are you okay? Ribbit." I snapped out of my thought as I looked at her blankly. I then smiled slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm just in deep thought." I tried to think of what to tell them what's on my mind, in case they ask. "What about?" Ochaco asks sweetly. I return to washing the dishes as I sigh. "What more I could do to become stronger." It wasn't a lie, but I also wasn't ready to let them know about my drama.

"Why don't you ask Todoroki, your quirks seem similar." Ochaco asked. "And you seem close. Ribbit." Tsuyu added. "I was thinking about that too." I said softly as I washed the last of the dishes and let the water out of the sink, making sure all the soap suds where gone. I dried my hands. "Anyways I'm going to go finish my essay." I tell them quickly and dash off to my room. What am I going to do?


End file.
